


Heathens

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Heathens Hybrids AU [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cats Avians Wolves and Humans, Hybrid AU, Kitten!Patrick, M/M, Smut, Wolf!Pete, peace treaty, there is absolutely smut, will probably add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Patrick is a Prince being married off to create peace for his kingdom of Cats, Avians, and Humans. Pete is the son of the wild Wolf Tribe's Alpha protesting his marriage to a Royal. Will Patrick and Pete be able to come to terms with their arranged marriage and keep the peace treaty intact? Neither is fond of the idea but it's up to the Fates to decide.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on hold for a while but here it is, I hope you like it <3

_ (Six Years Ago - Pete = 17 Patrick = 12) _

 

_ Pete _

 

They’ve ventured into our land again. Those damn cats and birds and even some stupid humans. Father says I’m not allowed to join the fight. Not yet anyway, I’m not quite a man yet and Father needs strong men and women to fight, not kids. Next year I can fight, and help my people. 

 

We’ve killed many of them over the years but they never give up. Their “King” always sends more. I’ve seen him once. A fat, old tabby cat. He’s not much of a warrior like  leader should be, but instead seems intelligent, knowing when to pull back to minimize casualties, trying new tactics with each new approach. Father thinks it’s odd that the people sent don’t take an offensive strategy ever though, they only defend themselves. They never reach out settlement and never harm any of the innocents that cross their path. 

 

I’m not allowed to join the fighting but I stand near the entrance of our hut, where my mother and younger siblings hide, with one of my father’s blade gripped tightly in my sweaty palm, listening to the faint sounds of battle in the distance. 

 

_ Patrick _

 

I sit on the floor in front of Mother’s empty throne. She passed last winter after the fever hit. Father speaks with a soldier while I read my book. He glances at me occasionally, looking more and more worried. This particular attempt to reach the Wild folk must not be going well. Father’s body doesn’t take well to the stress anymore, he’ll likely become sick again. 

 

The soldier nods at something Father says and leaves the room hastily. Father’s tail twitches and I look up at him. 

 

“Patrick, I think it might be best if you took your book to your room or the library to read it for now. I’ll send someone to fetch you when you can come out.” Father addresses me. I nod and rise from my spot on the floor. I take my leave not a moment too soon, as when I close the door behind me many voices can be heard in the Grand Hall. Likely the wounded and those carrying the dead. There are always a few. The Wild folk are barbaric, I don’t understand why father is so set on making peace and welcoming them to our kingdom. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I usually don’t have to attend these dull meetings my Father attends but today he very adamantly insisted. The Alpha and a few Elders of the nearest Wolf Tribe have come here a few times, Father has gone to visit them a few times. They are discussing some kind of peace arrangement, that’s all I really know. All I’ve got to go on going into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE DAY! <3

_(Present - Pete = 23 Patrick = 18)_

 

_Patrick_

 

I usually don’t have to attend these dull meetings my Father attends but today he very adamantly insisted. The Alpha and a few Elders of the nearest Wolf Tribe have come here a few times, Father has gone to visit them a few times. They are discussing some kind of peace arrangement, that’s all I really know. All I’ve got to go on going into this.

 

My hand maid helps me dress, Elisa, into my formal clothes. She fusses at my hair that sticks up in several places, smoothing it out the best she can. I reach for my favourite hat but she moves it away from my hands. I grumble as she puts my crown on my head. She smiles and ignores my grumbling.

 

“Your Highness, your Father awaits your presence.” my personal guard, Joe, pokes his head in past the door. I nod, and walk toward the door. He leads me to the library where my Father and two Wolves stand around a table, already deep in discussion.

 

“Ah, Peter, this is my son, Patrick.” my Father smiles warmly at me. The elder of the two men nods in approval. “Patrick, this is the Alpha of the Wolves, Peter the Second, and one of his Betas, Gerard.” my Father gestures first to the elder man and then the red haired man next to him. They smile at me wearily.

 

“He’s…...cute.” Peter the Second looks me over. “He should be alright.” I give my Father a look of confusion.

 

“Patrick, you know I’ve been trying to make peace with the Tribe, and come to an agreement that would convince them to join our Kingdom.” my Father turns his full attention to me. “Well, we’ve finally reached our agreement.”

 

“And what agreement might that be, Father?” I shift uncomfortably.

 

“An arranged marriage between the eldest heirs of each party, to ensure the Tribe’s recognition and equality among our people.” he smiles. I feel my face drop, it probably gets impossibly whiter than it already is. My ears go flat against my head, thankfully hidden by my crown. I’m his only child. My Father is signing away my life for this deal.

 

“An arranged marriage? And if I don’t like her?” I frown.

 

“I’m sure you’ll like _him_ just fine.” Peter emphasizes the word him heavily. “My eldest son is...well he’s different and occasionally difficult but he’s a good man, he’s got a good heart.” he tries to sound as reassuring as possible. All I get to go on about my apparent soon-to-be-husband is that he supposedly has a good heart but is difficult. At least he’s male though, even if he is a Wolf my Father had the sense not to get me a wife. He knows I’m gay and is surprisingly accepting but he’d be likely to put the needs of the kingdom before me.

 

I look at my feet to ignore the rest of the conversation that ensues about me meeting Peter’s son before the wedding. They mutter amongst themselves about whatever and I tune it out the best I can. Nothing I say at this point will make a difference. Not after everything that has happened to get to this peace arrangement. I sigh heavily and prepare myself to come to terms with giving up the rest of my life for this. It was always an inherent possibility I’d be married off against my wishes. I am the King’s only child, his only son, that tends to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sit watching my younger brothers spar with each other with wooden sticks. The three of them get better all the time, but Border has the upperhand against Duncan and Matt being several years older than both of them. I scribble away on the scrap of paper my mother gave me. I’ve always loved poetry. My youngest sibling, my dear sister, plops down beside me looking rather irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating again simply because my beautiful and beloved Patrick requested it <3

_Pete_

 

I sit watching my younger brothers spar with each other with wooden sticks. The three of them get better all the time, but Border has the upperhand against Duncan and Matt being several years older than both of them. I scribble away on the scrap of paper my mother gave me. I’ve always loved poetry. My youngest sibling, my dear sister, plops down beside me looking rather irritated.

 

“What’s the matter, Poppy?” I put my arm around the tiny seven year old. She crosses her arms tightly across her chest.

 

“They won’t let me spar with them, Petey, and I don’t want to play with the other girls, they are boring.” She looks up at me. I look at our brothers.

 

“Why would you want to spar with them anyway, they aren’t very good. Why not spar with someone closer to your skill level? It wouldn’t be fair to them, you’d win too easily.” I laugh and pick up a sparring staff. “Why not spar with me?”

 

“You’re too big.” She giggles.

 

“Oh I don’t know about that, I’m smaller than most other men in our village.” I smile. “Spar with your big brother, Pop.” I poke her with the staff playfully. She picks up her sparring staff. It’s a shorter staff than the ones for adults, I made it for her last birthday. She takes a fighting stance but her feet are set too far apart. I tap at her feet with the end the staff and she corrects only blocking. After that I strike at her a few times, gently testing her defense. We start actually sparring, I’m not letting her win but I’m also not trying so I don’t hurt her.

 

We spar for an hour or so until I see Father and Gee enter the training area. They’ve returned from yet another peace discussion with the King of Silverash. Father’s smile is wide this time, he doesn’t look disappointed for once. An agreement has been reached at last. I would feel joy at this were my Father not walking directly at me. Instead of joy I feel something akin to fear, my ears go flat against my head.

 

“Pete, my boy, I bring most joyous news.” he holds his arms open in offer of an embrace.

 

“Do tell, Father, what is this news? I assume by the smile on your face an agreement has been reached.” I hesitate to accept the embrace.

 

“Indeed, son, the agreement will be sealed in a week’s time.” He hugs me. “When you marry.” I feel all the colour drain from my face. I step back away from my Father, my tail twitching.

 

“When I what? Father, you can’t be serious.” I plead with him.

 

“I met your betrothed, I think you’ll be pleased, don’t be worry.” He smiles but I don’t feel any better about it. “You meet the day before your wedding.”

 

I don’t care who she is or what is on the line, I’m not going to marry her. Princess or not. That wouldn’t be fair to either of us. I could only ever offer her friendship. I cringe as Father walks away. How could I ever tell him I’d rather a male mate, I shudder at the thought, he’d hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.....I fucked up and posted the wrong chapter...so...yeah...I fixed it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pace around my room uncomfortably, I don’t understand why it’s necessary for me to wear my formal attire the first time I meet my betrothed. He isn’t likely to be impressed by them at all. He’s one of the Wild Folk, I’ll be lucky if he’s wearing a shirt. Father insists I look nice though so I silently endure. Elisa stands by the foot of my bed as I pace, muttering for me to settle down, that I’ll be summoned soon. She flutters her wings in irritation, she won’t move to stop my pacing but she’ll summon Joe to if need be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where this is supposed to go...sorry about that...wow I'm dumb today...I don't...know how I just did that...

_ Patrick _

 

I pace around my room uncomfortably, I don’t understand why it’s necessary for me to wear my formal attire the first time I meet my betrothed. He isn’t likely to be impressed by them at all. He’s one of the Wild Folk, I’ll be lucky if he’s wearing a shirt. Father insists I look nice though so I silently endure. Elisa stands by the foot of my bed as I pace, muttering for me to settle down, that I’ll be summoned soon. She flutters her wings in irritation, she won’t move to stop my pacing but she’ll summon Joe to if need be. 

 

“What if he doesn’t like me? What if I hate him? I know nothing of this man, and I doubt he knows any more about me. I don’t want to marry like this in the first place, I’m only remaining silent is for my father’s benefit. He needs this peace.” I mutter as I pace.

 

“You’re being absurd Patrick, he is trying to do what’s right for you as well as the kingdom.” Elisa sighs. She is one of the few that doesn’t address me formally, she spends enough time with me to know me better than most. 

 

“You wouldn’t be happy if you were being forced to marry someone you didn’t know either.” I wrinkle my nose at her. She considers the idea and nods in agreement. 

 

“I can see your point but you have to think about your people, you are a Prince, your kingdom needs you to take care of them and protect them.” Elisa says, her tone sounding like she’s trying to reason with me as if I’m being unreasonable. 

 

Before I can say anything else there is a knock on the door. Elisa calls out to see who it is and Joe pokes his head in. “Your Highness, the Wild Folk have arrived, you’ve been summoned to the Grand Hall.” He says smiling warmly. “And, if I may be so bold as to say, I think you’ll be impressed with your betrothed.” he winks. I roll my eyes. 

 

“We shall see.” I say and turn to Elisa. “If I am to endure this you are coming with me.” I say and she nods. I let Joe lead me out of the room. 

 

~~~~~

 

_ Pete _

 

I sit uncomfortably on the seat of the carriage the King sent to retrieve my family and Gerard. Poppy leans against me and I try to stay calm by focusing on her gentle and even breathing. I feel her ears twitch and tickle my arm. I spent most of the week arguing with my mother about this but she doesn’t seem to know anymore than I do about my betrothed. My Father assured me this morning that I’d be fine. 

 

When the carriage stops with a jolt we are in a place unlike any I’ve ever seen. There are so many people bustling about. There are some men, in what I can only assume is what warriors wear here, waiting for us when the door of the carriage opens. One of them greets my Father with what I can only equated to forced respect. He doesn’t care for this situation anymore than I do from the look of it. 

 

These men, which my Father refers to as Guards, lead us to the castle. Once inside, we are led to a spacious room, at the back of which sit two large chairs. Only one is occupied and it’s by the King I’ve seen a few times over that past few years. 

 

“Ah, Peter, I was beginning to wonder if the carriage had gotten lost somewhere. I trust the trip wasn’t too unpleasant.” He rises from his chair and smiles warmly. He holds his arms out as my Father steps up onto the platform and embraces him. 

 

“It wasn’t the worst I’ve had but I feel my children may not have been terribly fond of it but for the excitement of arriving here.” Father gestures to me and my siblings. My mother elected to stay in the village to keep things under control. 

 

“This young man is your eldest, Pete I believe you said he preferred.” the King indicates me and Father nods with a proud smile on his face. “He’s exactly what you promised he’d be. He’ll make a fine King some day.” he smiles at me, he looks at me expectantly and I realize he’s waiting for me to say something. My Father frowns at how long it takes for me to figure that out. 

 

“I’m not sure what my Father has told you about me but I’m certain he was merely trying to impress you.” I step forward, shaking off Poppy’s clinging grip on my arm. “I unfortunately have not been told much about your daughter other than that I am to be married to her tomorrow.” 

 

The King laughs loudly. “Joe, would you be so kind to retrieve my  _ daughter _ from  _ her  _ room.” he chuckles and a smile spreads across the face of the curly haired Guard standing close to the platform the chairs sit on. He nods and heads off through some doors to the side of the room. “Peter, I don’t know what you’ve told your son…” 

 

“I assure you, David, I’ve actually told him nothing, he makes only assumptions.” My Father laughs and shakes his head. “He thinks I don’t notice things and that I remain unaware.” I furrow my brow unsure of what Father means. We stand in near silence for a few minutes, Poppy gone back to clinging to my arm. 

 

The doors that the Guard went through before and two people follow him. The first is a pretty young woman and I feel my heart start to crumble. She looks sweet and I know I couldn’t possibly hurt her. This thought, however, is cut off when I realize she in fact is dressed much plainer than the King and even the Guards. Plainer than the person who walks in after her. She also has wings, not Cat ears and a tail. I shake my head and refocus. The last of the three is dressed similarly to the King but in a light shade of blue, in contrast to the dark purple of the King’s attire. This person is most definitely not a woman, and wears a much simpler crown than the King’s. He’s a beautiful looking boy, the Prince. The King’s only child is a Prince, not a Princess. I internally kick myself for assuming but I hesitate. Father found me a husband, how did he know I wouldn’t be upset by this? I wonder to myself and look to him. He simply smiles knowingly and nods. 

 

I look to the Prince again. He carries himself in a way that suggests this is all he’s ever known. He’s a privileged kitten who has likely never gone without a meal in his life. He’s dressed so formally, and in rather expensive looking clothes. He’s a bit shorter than I am, and as fair as winter’s first snow. His soft red-blonde hair is mostly hidden by his crown, and I can only assume he’s got cat ears, likely matching the colour of the fluffy tail that wraps around his leg as he stands just beside the platform next to his Father. His cute, soft face is masked in a look of distaste until he looks at me. His eyebrow arches and the confusion is apparent in his bright blue-green eyes. I frown deeply. This is what my Father expects me to marry? I shake my head and look away, I can still feel his eyes on me but I stare straight ahead. 

 

~~~~~

 

_ Patrick _

 

I enter the Grand Hall, following Elisa and Joe, and see a group of people standing there. The Alpha stands close to the thrones, smiling at me as I enter. I smile back. There are three younger boys standing near Gerard, the Beta that visited with the Alpha when he was here last. These boys all resemble the Alpha and I pray none of them are his eldest. The oldest can’t be more than sixteen. I stand beside my Father and look at the other two. There is a man of a darker complexion than the Alpha and a small girl who shares his dark looks. I look at the man and realize that under the black hair that’s a hopeless mess, the tan skin marked with tribal tattoos, and the dark brown eyes, he honestly does also resemble the Alpha. He’s beautiful but I was right, he’s not even wearing a shirt. His face reads unimpressed and even almost angry. I arch my eyebrow in confusion. He’s not at all what I imagined. He looks away, staring straight ahead with a cold and blank expression invading his features. His tail twitching and his ears flat to his head, almost hidden in his hair. They are also black. 

 

He is all lean muscle and he’s got a few scars across his body from fights. He’s a warrior. He seems so disinterested in this and angered by it. Does he honestly think I want this anymore than he does? I frown and look away from him. 

 

“It’s good to see you again, Prince Patrick.” Peter addresses me, drawing in my attention. “I would like to present to you, my eldest son, Pete.” he gestures to the dark man, and upon seeing his expression he frowns in obvious frustration. “He’s the strongest of my children and will make a good husband for you.” he looks back at me, clearly not impressed with his son’s behaviour any more than I am. I honestly don’t know how to respond so I simply force a smile and nod. 

 

My Father speaks up to break the tension. “I’ve had a meal prepared, it would be a great honour if you and your family would join us.”

 

“We would be honoured to join you.” Peter smiles and nods. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner was uncomfortable and awkward. Pete sat there in near silence, only speaking to his sister, whose name I learned is Poppy. I keep to myself until his brothers start playing with their food. Their Father shushes them disapprovingly and becomes fearful, and almost enraged, when something they accidentally fling hits me in the face. I deadpan and look the eldest dead in the eye, pick up the bit of food and fling it back at him. The three boys dissolve into giggles, Peter breathes a sigh of relief but shakes his head, and I swear I catch Pete smiling out of the corner of my eye but when I look directly at him he looks back at his food with an icy glare.

_ Patrick _

 

Dinner was uncomfortable and awkward. Pete sat there in near silence, only speaking to his sister, whose name I learned is Poppy. I keep to myself until his brothers start playing with their food. Their Father shushes them disapprovingly and becomes fearful, and almost enraged, when something they accidentally fling hits me in the face. I deadpan and look the eldest dead in the eye, pick up the bit of food and fling it back at him. The three boys dissolve into giggles, Peter breathes a sigh of relief but shakes his head, and I swear I catch Pete smiling out of the corner of my eye but when I look directly at him he looks back at his food with an icy glare. 

 

After dinner the children are dispersed to the rooms they’ll be staying in. Pete stands awkwardly in the Grand Hall, unsure of what to do. I convince my Father it would be acceptable for me to wear some more relaxed clothing and Elisa escorts me to my room to change. When I return to the Grand Hall, able to move more freely, the young boys are sparring with wooden staffs while Poppy looks on in disappointment, holding a staff of her own. 

 

“Joe,” I summon him over to me. “Go fetch me two wooden practice swords.” I say quietly, he smiles and nods. He returns moments later with two of my old wooden practice swords. I take both from him and approach Poppy cautiously. I hold one out to her with the handle towards her. She looks up at me and smiles, taking the handle of the sword and holding it uncertainly. I set my own on the floor and show her how to properly hold it. I pick up my sword and stand back, taking my stance. She mimics me and holds the wooden weapon up the way I hold mine. She learns easily by copying. I move slowly, allowing her to parry, and counterattack. I speed up only slightly when she seems to grasp the idea. I realize everyone has stopped to watch. My Father smiles proudly from his throne, paused mid-discussion with Peter. 

 

“Who’d have thought, the mighty Prince sparring with a Heathen girl.” I hear a cold voice from the main doors, approaching us. I stop and look to see Lord Urie, one of the nobleman whose name I can never be bothered to remember, is the source of the comment. “Thought I suppose there really never was anything mighty about the Kitten Prince.” 

 

“Who let the riffraff in here?” Joe snidely comments just above a whisper behind me so only I can hear. I snicker, unsurprised he’s moved close to me, it is his job to defend me after all. I reach my hand out to Poppy and she takes it, letting me pull her close to me as he walks past us and hugging my waist much the same way she did to her brother when they first got here. 

 

“It would seem you’ve acquired a pet Your Highness.” he stops in front of me and grins sarcastically. 

 

“No, actually a family member, or soon-to-be as fate would have it.” I remain deadpan, looking him directly in the eye and watching him shudder ever so slightly. He’s much taller than me but my title does what my size cannot. 

 

“Family? With a Heathen Wolf? Oh do tell, dear Prince, how has this come to pass? She is a tad young for you is she not? Though, you always did favour male anyway company if I recall.” his grin turns almost viciously. 

 

“As it would happen, her eldest brother is more within my range.” I say, keeping my head held high. I catch a glimpse of Pete’s confused face out of the corner of my eye. 

 

“Oh!” he turns around and looks around the room. “And where is this fine man who has earned our Prince’s fair hand? I don’t recall being invited to this wedding, what is the date of the affair?” 

 

My Father hesitates before nodding to Pete, telling him to step forward. Pete does so uncertainly, and looks at the tall Lord in front of him. “I suppose that might be me, though I’m not sure I earned it so much as it was arranged and decided upon.” he says, his voice shaking only slightly but that’s enough for Lord Urie to grin and take notice of the uncertainty. 

 

“I wasn’t aware the Heathen men were so visually pleasing. Perhaps you are a catch worthy of the future King, though these markings and scars suggest a rougher upbringing. How can we be certain you are fit for such a high status.” He remarks and circles Pete, who remains frozen and unmoving. 

 

“In our Tribe he is of the same status as the Prince, they are akin in title just of different kinds of kingdoms. Ours happens to live a little less delicately.” Peter speaks up and Urie looks at him. 

 

“Is that so? So does that then make you a King, if this is your Prince?” he grins. 

 

“I bear no such title, yet I wield a similar power and status.” Peter looks down at the skinny Cat in disapproval. 

 

“What business do you have in my court Lord Urie?” Father’s voice booms over everything else. 

 

“Oh, I mean no harm, Your Majesty.” he grins and bows. “I simply heard rumours of Wild Folk in the castle and had to see for myself if these rumours were true. I was not aware you had decided to marry your only son off to one of them when there are many better suited Nobles who would gladly take up such a task.” 

 

“Pete is as fine a man as any Noble I know. Your invitation should have arrived several days ago as the wedding is set for tomorrow.” Father looks down at him. “Perhaps it was lost among the post.” 

 

Lord Urie’s face falls, he looks irritated at this response. “Perhaps.” he pauses. “I shall have to look into such a matter. I suppose that a verbal invitation will not get me a seat either.” 

 

“No, unless you can present your invitation the Guards will not allow you in.” My Father holds back a grin that you would only notice if you truly knew him. He never invited Lord Urie. I grin widely, my Father truly is a wise man. 

 

“I see. I suppose then that I’d best attempt to retrieve my lost invitation then.” Urie frowns and bows again. “I bid you a good evening Your Highness.” he turns and leaves as quick as he came. It takes several minutes for everyone to breathe a sigh of relief and relax. The boys go back to sparring eventually and the others return to watching them or having a quiet discussion. I look over at Pete, he looks bored honestly, and almost mildly panicked. 

 

“Your Highness?” I hear from beside me and I look down to see Poppy looking up at me. 

 

“My name is Patrick, you can call me that if you’d like.” I say and smile at her. 

 

“Patrick,” she tests it out and smiles back. “My brother is fond of poetry.” she says quietly. 

 

“Pete?” I ask and she nods. “Is he now?” I say and look at him. I’d never have guessed. 

 

“Do you like poetry?” she asks innocently. 

 

“I do, I have many books full of poetry.” I say and suddenly have an idea. Surely if he likes poetry that means he can read. “Excuse me, Poppy, thank you.” I say and she lets go of me, smiling as I hand her my wooden sword and turn to head for where Pete is standing on the other side of the room. “Pete?” 

 

His head snaps away from watching his brothers to focus on me. “Your Highness?” he says, straightening up. 

 

“Don’t...you can call me Patrick.” I sigh. “I’m told you enjoy Poetry.” I say quietly and gently. He blushes slightly. 

 

“Poppy told you this?” he asks and looks away from me. 

 

“Yes, she seemed to think I should know.” I say and smile ever so slightly. 

 

“Oh, yeah I enjoy poetry.” he looks at the floor. I sigh and hold out my hand to him, he just looks at it and frowns.

 

“Come on, I want to show you something.” I say and smile. 

 

“I think I would rather not if you don’t mind.” he says in a tone that is not only offensive but slightly hurtful. 

 

I frown at him. “Do you honestly think I like this anymore than you do? You like poetry, I thought I would be kind and show you something I thought you might like. If you would rather stand here awkwardly by yourself then fine, have it your way, I can think of a list of things I could do with my time instead.” I say so only he can hear me and then walk away as fast as my little legs will carry me, heading for the quiet of my room

 

~~~~~

 

_ Pete _

 

I sit in the room they tell me I can sleep in tonight. It would fit at least four of our hut at home in it with space to spare. Poppy told me off for ‘being mean to Patrick’ when he left earlier. I honestly don’t care what the Prince thinks. I don’t want to be here, and I wouldn’t be if it weren’t for him and his Father. I stepped up to that Lord earlier only because it seemed to be expected of me. That man made my skin crawl. 

 

I sit quietly staring out the window. It’s calm here, I wouldn’t have thought that it would be even at night, but it’s as calm as if I were sitting outside my hut looking up at the sky. I can rarely sleep well, so I often spend many hours looking at the stars and end up falling asleep outside. I look at the window filled doors, the Guard that showed me my way told me they lead to a small balcony, though I don’t really know what that means. I get up and wander over to the doors, looking outside. It is small but it’s open to the sky and looks nice. I grab a couple pillows and a blanket before I open the doors and step outside. It’s nice out here. Calm and quiet. I make myself a comfy spot to sit and look at the stars, leaning against the wall of the castle in the corner of the balcony. 

 

I sit there with my arms wrapped around my knees, which are pressed close to my chest. My eyes start to burn as I realize I’m not going home from this place. My siblings will leave after tomorrow, as will my Father, and I won’t see them again unless they come here. My Tribe will start to build up like this I imagine. Soon my village will be so different I’d never recognize it. 

 

Tomorrow I marry this Prince, a guy I know nothing about and for all I know he would rather I was a woman. I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to do this. I just want to go home. I cuddle up into a smaller ball and lay on my side with my tail tucked around me. 

 

~~~~~

 

I wake up to a warm feeling on my face and light blinding me. I sit up and rub my eyes, I quickly realize I’m still outside on the balcony. Then, like a ton of bricks hitting me over the head, I realize it’s morning. I groan and then hear voices. I stand up and move to look into my room. My Father looks frantic and the handmaid with the wings that was with the Prince is trying to calm him and is looking around the room. 

 

She catches sight of me and draws my Father’s attention to me. He looks furious but relieved. “Pete, we were about to send people to search for you, where were you?” he growls when I step inside. Without answering him I grab the blanket and pillows. “Did you sleep outside? Why?” 

 

“Even at home I usually ended up sleeping outside, Father, you know that.” I say and the handmaid moves forward to take the bedding from me. She shoos me over towards a thing that blocks me from view of the rest of the room. She retrieves a bundle of material that is actually something my Father brought him with us. I wasn’t sure what it was, but as she unravels it and looks at it in confusion I realize it’s Tribal wedding clothes. I frown at the Kilt she manages to untangle. 

 

She turns towards me with it in her hands and looks at my face. “Are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to deal with two difficult overgrown children today?” she asks, clearly unimpressed and entirely used to this kind of behaviour. I grumble that I’ll cooperate. “Good, then remove whatever that hell you want to call what you are wearing.” she says and I look at her in mild confusion. “Now.” she says impatiently but I don’t move. I’m not undressing in front of her. “Fine, have it your way, but being difficult is doing you no favours, I’ve dealt with men more intimidating than you.” she sets the Kilt aside and steps towards me. Without hesitation she removes everything I am wearing and frown. “You are filthy.” she wraps a towel around my waist pulls me out towards the tub in the corner of the room, hidden by another little wall thing. It already has hot water in it. “I wasn’t sure we’d need this but I had it prepared anyway.” she sighs. Once behind the screen she pulls away the towel and I growl. “Try me mutt, get in the tub.” she says and for such a small woman she has a hell of an attitude. I climb into the tub and sit in the hot water. She dumps water over my head and I growl louder.

 

“Son, will you please just cooperate and cease being such a child about this.” my Father says from his spot in the middle of the room. The handmaid bathes me quickly but thoroughly, refusing to let me do it myself. She’s not real gentle about it either. Once she’s satisfied with my cleanliness she hauls me back out of the tub and dries me as best she can with the towel before wrapping it around my waist again and pulling me back towards the other little wall thing. 

 

“Father...I just...I don’t…” I can’t bring myself to say it to him. She stands there for a minute staring at the Kilt and trying to figure out how it goes on me. I roll my eyes. “Oh for crying out loud just give me that.” I take it from her and put it on, wrapping it around my waist and fastening it tightly. She looks at what I do and nods in understanding. 

 

“Your men wear skirts…” she giggles and I glare at her. 

 

“It’s called a Kilt.” I growl. She laughs and grabs the hide piece that covers my chest, fastening it easily. “That one you understand but not the Kilt?” 

 

“This goes on much the same as armour does.” she shrugs. The idea of the Prince in armour seems ridiculous so she must not mean him. She looks me over and nods. “Not bad. Alright, your Father’s Beta, Gerard I believe, will be the one to retrieve you. Until then sit here and behave.” And with that she’s gone. I step out and look at my father. 

 

“You look like a fine young man.” he smiles. “The Prince will be lucky to have you.” 

 

“And what about me?” I sigh. “Father, I don’t see how you can marry me away to some posh kitten Prince for a deal. He’d likely prefer I was a woman and is probably disgusted at this entire affair.” 

 

“Son, I would not marry you off to him if I thought he’d rather a daughter of mine than a son. He had the same concern but when we told him you were a man he seemed relieved. Have you not spoken to you betrothed at all?” Father looks at me in concern. 

 

“Hardly, he spoke to me yesterday but I was less than kind, Poppy gave me an earful for it.” I look at the floor. So he does prefer me as I am, that only helps in the most miniscule way. 

 

“Son, give him a chance, he may be a cat but from what I’ve seen of the boy he’s as good as any man in our Tribe.” Father says and rests his hand on my shoulder. “You may even grow to love him.” 

 

“Doubtful.” I make a face. “This is still an arranged marriage and he’s still some Prince you’ve decided to give me to in trade for a deal. I’m a bartering piece.” I frown and my Father shakes his head. 

 

“Never, you are my son, my firstborn. You mean more to me than you could dream of understanding. Maybe someday when you have a child you will understand.” He shakes his head. “I am supposed to be in the Hall now. I will see you in a few hours son. Everything will be fine.”

 

~~~~~

 

Elisa fusses over my clothes, having bathed me and defrizzed my tail. She stands back and looks satisfied with her work. She smiles but I do not return the smile. “Oh come on Patrick, smile, you are getting married.” 

 

“I know nothing about him, he’s a Wild, and he’s rude. I attempted to be kind and he refused to cooperate.” I sigh heavily. 

 

“He is difficult but that’s not just in you trying to be kind, Patrick, try to understand this is all new to him. He’s been taken away from his home and told he’s to marry a stranger and live in a place that is unfamiliar to him, and away from his family and friends. All he will have here is you.” Elisa says softly. “He doesn’t know anything about this way of life and he’s going to be lost. Not to mention the looks and behaviour he’ll be enduring from others because of his appearance and heritage.” she makes a point I can’t ignore. 

 

“He’s just…” I frown and look at the floor. 

 

“He’s just as, if not more so, uncomfortable and lost as you are.” Elisa flutters her wings slightly. “If I may, though, he’s not unattractive.” she grins. “I have, after all, seen him without what little clothing he does wear.” she laughs. 

 

“You are crude.” I say but a smile steals it’s way onto my lips. 

 

“And you are too innocent for your own good my dear Prince.” she chuckles. “I’d wager he likely isn’t.” she shrugs. 

 

“If you don’t shush I’ll have Joe tie a weight to your ankle so you cannot fly.” I shake my head, grinning in spite of myself. 

 

“You would not.” she says, mocking me. 

 

“I would and I will if you push your luck.” I laugh lightly. 

 

“Your Highness,” Joe pokes his head in the door. “You ready?” 

  
“I suppose,” I sigh. “As ready as I’m getting anyway.” I step forward but Elisa stops me, placing my crown atop my head. “Thank you.” I smile weakly at her. “Alright Joe, let’s get this over with.” I say and allow myself to be led out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODDAMN I KNOW I LIVE IN CANADA BUT IT'S SO COLD OUT TODAY! DX
> 
> I got a CD today though so it's all good I guess, am currently annoying my family with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard opens my door and I groans loudly. “Oh come on Pete, Patrick really doesn’t seem that bad. He’s not prissy or anything. He flung food back at your brothers when they got him and he taught Poppy to fence.”

_ Pete _

 

Gerard opens my door and I groans loudly. “Oh come on Pete, Patrick really doesn’t seem that bad. He’s not prissy or anything. He flung food back at your brothers when they got him and he taught Poppy to fence.” 

 

“So he’s nice to kids, that doesn’t really help.” I say and shake my head. I look at Gerard and sigh. “I’m not getting out of this anyway, so let’s just go.” Gerard nods and I follow him out of the room. He leads me to the Hall, which is half full of people at this point. I cringe at the number of well dressed Nobles in the room. The room has been filled with long benches and the Thrones have been moved off of the platform they usually sit on. I spot my family in the front, my Father smiling proudly. 

 

Gerard leads me to the platform. “Here, stand over here.” he indicates one side of the platform. The King stands in the center holding a ribbon in his hand. I can’t do anything but stand and wait as the rest of the people invited sit in their places. I look around and feel nauseous. I look toward the door. For a minute I consider leaving, running off, who could really stop me. I almost take that step but I catch sight of Border, Duncan, Matt, and Poppy. If I run from this what happens to my family, or the rest of my people for that matter. I plant my feet and fight the urge to run. I refuse to abandon my people. They need this peace, they need the treaty to protect them. 

 

After a while everyone seems to find their place and there is a hush as the door opens again and the curly haired Guard the keeps close to the Prince walks in with said Prince close behind. He quickly reaches the platform and stands across from me. The King makes sure everyone is quieted down before speaking up. 

 

“Today we welcome you to join us in binding these two souls in marriage.” He speaks clearly and looks out over the people. “May fate smile upon the union of Peter the Third and Prince Patrick of Silverash, and may there be a peace among our people.” 

 

I can feel my hands shaking, I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. Freaking out is not going to help at this point. I sigh and think of my people and my family. I open my eyes and look back at the King, his expression checking to see if he should go on. I nod. 

 

"Please join hands." the King says and smiles at me. I look at Patrick and hesitantly take hold of his hands. He squeezes my hands faintly, obviously having noticed the shaking. "As your hands are joined, so are your lives. Holding each other, Caring for each other, Supporting each other, Loving each other." he says tying the broad gold ribbon around our hands in a crisscrossed pattern then looking to me. My Father at least did teach me how this would work when we were at home and wouldn't leave me be until he was sure I'd remember. 

 

I hesitate and swallow hard before I speak "I, Peter the Third, promise you, Patrick of Silverash," I say trying my very best to keep my voice even. "That I will be your husband. From this day forward. To love and respect you. To support and to hold you. To make you laugh and to be there when you cry." I take a deep breath, I'm completely certain these vows are for people who actually love each other, but who am I to argue them. "To softly kiss you when you are hurting. And to be your companion and your friend on this journey that we will now make together." I breath a sigh in relief when I finally get the last words out. 

The Prince looks at me and smiles weakly. All of a sudden I see the fear in his eyes and the tears threatening to well up. He's as scared of this as I am and for the first time I can really see it. I squeeze his hands gently the way he did to mine before and he smiles gently. 

 

"I, Patrick of Silverash, promise you, Peter the Third, that I will be your husband. From this day forward. To love and respect you. To support and to hold you. To make you laugh and to be there when you cry. To softly kiss you when you are hurting. And to be your companion and your friend on this journey that we will now make together." he sighs and seems to relax slightly.

 

The King speaks up again, beaming brightly at us. "You may kiss your husband." My heart drops. They want us to do what? My mind immediately screams but I feel the King watching me and my Father's gaze from his spot. I look back at Patrick. He doesn't seem fond of it either. I sigh and lean down to press my lips gently to his. When I pull away a second later the King is beaming even brighter. "May I present to you, Prince Patrick and Prince Pete of Silverash." I cringe mildly at the title. It never occurred to me that I would earn the title of Prince by marrying the Prince. The King unties the ribbon and the Prince lets go of one of my hands but holds onto the other tightly, turning to face the people in attendance. We are led into the Dining Hall and sat at the head, the King taking a seat beside the Prince and my Father sitting beside me. 

 

The meal goes by quickly and I mostly sit there silently unless forced to speak by being addressed directly. Once the meal ends we are brought back into the Hall, which has been returned to it’s normal look but with the wedding decorations in place still. There is music and the King seems to expect something but at first I can’t figure out what. The Prince holds out his hand to me and I take it hesitantly. It only takes a few seconds to realize I’m supposed to dance. I start to panic and the Prince notices. 

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks for only me to hear. 

 

“I don’t know how to dance.” I whisper shakily. 

 

The Prince smiles slightly. “Just follow my lead.” he says quietly. 

 

“You can dance?” I ask. 

 

“I’ve been doing this my whole life, remember?” he says and chuckles. I sigh, I guess he has. “We only have to do this one dance, okay?” 

 

“Really?” I ask, more than a little surprised. 

 

“Yes, we have the first dance and after that we really don’t even have to stay here.” he says sounding uncomfortable. 

 

“What?” I look at him. 

 

“Most people expect us to disappear...to consummate the marriage.” he shudders and I realize what he means. These weddings really are designed for people who love each other and actually want to be together. 

 

“Or we could just not, sleep sounds nice honestly, this has been a long day.” I say feeling more uncomfortable than I’ve ever been. 

 

“Sounds like a good idea honestly.” the Prince nods. As soon as the song ends we manage to escape the worst of the commotion. The curly haired Guard approaches us. “Joe, we would very much like to get the heck out of here.” 

 

“Understood.” the Guard, Joe, nods. “Follow me.” he says and we do. I feel really confused that he leads us somewhere else in the castle I’ve never been to. We end up in a bedroom, but it’s not mine. Joe closes the door behind us and leaves. The Prince goes behind the little wall thing. I look around and see my regular clothes and belongings set off to the side. 

 

“For crying out loud I hate this thing.” I hear mumbled from the Prince. I look around and see instruments in the corner of the room. This must be his room. They’ve moved my stuff here. I sigh heavily and feel defeated. I spot the second little wall thing and grab some of my relaxed clothes to change. I manage to get changed and come out from behind my little wall before the Prince. His clothes must be as difficult as they look. 

 

I look around and spot some extra pillows and blankets. I look at the far wall and see a door much like I had in my own room. I take the bedding and head out onto the balcony, creating a comfy place again and curling up. My eyes burn as the tears finally escape. I’m trapped here now, with a husband I don’t know and in a place I’ll never truly understand. I lay there for a while, thinking about home and the way things would be if I was still there. 

 

After a while I hear movement, and look up to see the Prince looking down at me. He’s dressed in much more relaxed clothes than I’ve seen him wear. His tail and ears not even remotely covered. He looks much smaller and far more innocent without all his Royal clothes and nonsense. 

 

“Pete? Why are you out here? It’s cold.” he says looking concerned. 

 

“It doesn’t feel cold, Prince.” I shrug. “And I fall asleep easier outside I guess.” 

 

“You know, my name is Patrick, you can call me Patrick. You don’t have to refer to me by any title.” he frowns. “Do you have issues sleeping?” 

 

“I’ll be fine, Patrick,” I say his name uncertainly. “I’m ok here, this is comfy and I won’t be cold.” I say, trying to get him to go away without being rude. He seems to get this. 

 

“Good night.” he nods and turns around, leaving the door open and going back inside. I curl up and look up at the night sky, letting it soothe me closer to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wake up curled up in my bed. I look around and it takes a minute for everything to come back to me. I’m married, I realize all at once. I look around but I can’t see Pete anywhere. Then I remember he was on the balcony last night. I get out of bed and wander over to the still open door to find him curled up in a little ball in the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up till 3am last night writing two chapters for this...I don't know how the hell I'm awake and functioning without coffee right now...but here I am...have an update

_ Patrick _

 

I wake up curled up in my bed. I look around and it takes a minute for everything to come back to me. I’m married, I realize all at once. I look around but I can’t see Pete anywhere. Then I remember he was on the balcony last night. I get out of bed and wander over to the still open door to find him curled up in a little ball in the blanket. He looks peaceful and calm. His ears and tail twitch in his sleep, I look at the tattoos down his arms, a couple on his back, and a couple across his chest and torso. They are so strange. Our people don’t have things like that, I’ve never seen anyone outside the Wild Folk with them. I think about sitting down beside him and waking him up but there is a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” I say as I step back inside. It’s just Joe. 

 

“Why is that door open?” he asks, he’s got a thing about me having the door to the balcony open after an Avian flew in here by mistake a few years ago. 

 

“Pete likes to sleep outside apparently. He’s been out there all night so I left the door open for him.” I shrug and Joe’s eyes go wide. “Joe, it’s fine, ok?” 

 

“It’s really not.” he makes a face. “How did last night go? If I may ask.” 

 

I roll my eyes, “We barely spoke and then went to sleep.” Joe makes a face again. “Joe, it’s not like I married him because I love him, I married him because I was told to. For my people not for me.” 

 

“I know, but still…” Joe looks towards the balcony. “Should’ve got something out of it at least.” he grins mischievously.

 

“You are atrocious, what did you come up here for?” I shake my head. 

 

“Your Father would like to see you to discuss the crowning for your new husband, he’s to be officially crowned as Prince in a week.” Joe says and smiles. 

 

“Alright, let me get dressed and then you can take me to my Father.” I sigh, of course he wants my help, though I can’t imagine why. Joe nods and leaves the room, he won’t go farther than outside the door but he at least has the decency to give me some privacy. I look at the balcony and step back outside. Pete is still peacefully curled up. I sigh and place a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. He jumps and looks up at me. “Time to wake up.” 

 

I can see the process I went through in remembering yesterday flash across his eyes as well. He groans, though I’m sure he didn’t mean to out loud. He looks around and lays his head back down. 

 

“No, come on, you have to get up. Elisa will bring you breakfast soon and help you get dressed.” I push at him again. 

 

“Which one is Elisa? Is she that Avian woman that helped me get ready for the wedding yesterday?” he says with his eyes still closed and his face snuggled into the bedding under him. 

 

“Yes, that’s Elisa.” I smile and he grumbles. 

 

“She’s pushy and she’s scarier than a small bird like her should be.” he whines quietly. 

 

“Well, you’ll learn just not to fight her. It’s best if you cooperate and let her do her job.” I chuckle quietly. “She’s really nice when you don’t make things difficult.” 

 

“You’re not going to leave me alone till I get up are you?” he mutters. 

 

“Well I’m sure you’d rather me waking you up than her. She’s not nice about it.” I smile down at him as his ears go flat against his head and twitch in his hair. “I have to go speak with my Father but I’ll be back later.” I tell him and stand up to walk away. 

 

“Ok, that’s fine.” he shrugs and actually sits up. I shake my head and go back inside to get dressed. I only ever need Elisa for formal clothes, we came to the agreement that that would be the only time she actually helped me dress. I open my door to find Joe still waiting for me. I nod and he leads me off in the direction of wherever my father is at this particular moment. 

 

~~~~~

 

_ Pete _

 

Once the Prince left I stand up and gather the bedding and bring it inside. I set it in a chair and close the door just as there is a knock on the door connecting to the hall. “Uh...who is it?” I call out. 

 

“A spook.” a familiar voice full of sarcasm calls back. “It’s Elisa, who else would it be?” 

 

“Ok, come in I guess.” I stand there uncertainly as she opens the door carrying a tray and something over her shoulder. She sighs in exasperation upon actually spotting me. “What?”

 

“Do your people not understand that clothing is meant to actually cover you?” Elisa shakes her head and moves towards me. “Why do you look like you slept outside again?” she eyes me suspiciously. 

 

“Because I did.” I shrug and she grumbles, her wings fluttering in irritation. “And my clothes are fine, I can move around freely in them, easier to be able to defend myself should the need arise.” 

 

She stands there and looks at me like I’m an idiot. “You don’t need to here. Here you need to be dressed civilly and not barely covered by what I can only assume is some sort of hide.” she shudders. “Here, you can put these on by yourself of I can do it for you, either way you will be dressed like a Prince, not an animal.” 

 

“Ironically enough, I am a wolf, which last I checked was an animal. Bird girl.” I make a face at here. 

 

“You are just as much human as you are wolf, mutt, so get dressed.” she says indignantly. I don’t move so she grabs my wrist and leads me behind the little wall. The so called clothes she has for me end up being ridiculously tight pants and a long loose shirt with sleeves that don’t cover my whole arm, only just past my shoulder. They aren’t terribly uncomfortable but are definitely foreign to me. “That’s a bit better.” 

 

“I feel violated every time you do that.” I scrunch up my face. 

 

“I wouldn’t have to do that if you’d cooperate. Your feeling violated is the product of you being stubborn.” she says. “Get over it or dress yourself.” 

 

“I did dress myself and you didn’t approve. I was fine.” I growl. 

 

“Pete, let me explain something to you. You are now one of the three most important people here, after only the King and his son.” she glares at me like a stern mother. “That means all eyes are on you. Now the way things work around here is everyone who doesn’t think you can run the kingdom in the way the King and his father before him and so on have then they will want you gone. If that happens then your life is at risk. Now this creates two problems, it threatens the peace treaty and it puts us back to square one in finding a husband for our dear Prince.” she rolls her eyes as if I should already understand this. “So, that means it is the job of the people who live in this castle to keep you safe. In my case that means helping you blend in so you don’t stand out as a target. If they think you can be one of us they will leave you alone for the most part if you are a little different.” she sighs heavily. “So whether you want to cooperate or not I will do my job. For Patrick my job is simply to help him when he needs it. For you it may be the same idea but there is so much more behind it.” 

 

I stand there speechless. I look down at the clothes I’m wearing and realize that though they look foreign to me, I stand out when I don’t cover my chest. “I never really thought of it like that, I didn’t realize...thank you then I guess.” 

 

“Pete, one day you will be our King and I hope that by that day you understand things more. For now, there are people who you can ask if you don’t know or are unsure. I am always around here somewhere and so is Patrick’s guard Joe, but any of the staff here can answer questions for you.” she says and smiles weakly at me. 

 

I nod, “I will try to keep that in mind.” I look at the floor. 

 

“Ok, now I don’t really know what you are used to eating but I brought you breakfast. After you’ve eaten you can do what you like.” she says and gestures to the tray of food sitting on the foot of the bed. 

 

I nod and smile quietly. “Thank you.” I sit on the floor by the end of the bed and pick up the tray, setting it on the floor in front of me. 

 

“Pete, I don’t know it no one explained this to you but this is your room now too, your bed and chairs, you don’t have to sit on the floor. You’re gonna get dirt all over the seat of your pants and will be walking around with a dusty arse all day.” Elisa laughs at me. I set the tray back on the bed and stand up. 

 

“It’s the Prince’s bed.” I frown. 

 

“His name is Patrick and I’m sure he’d appreciate if you’d use it. You’re his husband, you share his bed.” she says and then her face falls. “Did you two not….?” she trails off but I catch her meaning anyway and shake my head, giving her a look to tell her she’s ridiculous. “But you...your marriage...you’re meant to...oh for crying out loud.” she throws her hands up. “What do you not know how? Or are you two just that opposed to the marriage? If the King finds out he’ll have a fit for sure.” 

 

“I’m fully aware of how, thank you, and just don’t tell him then.  _ The Prince _ ,” I emphasize. “And I are both uncomfortable with this, neither of us chose this. We don’t even really know each other.”

 

“Well then make the effort to get to know him.” she glares at me. “From what I’ve seen you push him away from you every time he makes an effort. Patrick doesn’t like this anymore than you do, he’s just choosing to have a better attitude about it.” she shakes her head. “It could be so much worse.” 

 

“How?” I roll my eyes.

 

“He could’ve been a girl like you initially assumed. Or he could’ve been an entitled brat. Prince Patrick is a pure and good soul, don’t make him regret being that way.” she sighs heavily. I look at the floor. 

 

“I’ll...try to make an effort to be his friend at least...if that makes you feel any better.” I look at her. 

 

“That’s all we can ask of you and that’s better than fighting against him.” she nods and looks at the bed. “Why do you sleep outside by the way?” she asks. 

 

“At home I had a habit of going out to look at the stars when I couldn’t sleep and falling asleep there. It’s relaxing and soothing.” I shrug. 

 

“I don’t know how much you know about cats but you should try sleeping next to Patrick.” she smiles faintly and I cock an eyebrow at her. 

 

“I think I prefer the stars for now.” I say simply and she nods in understanding.

 

“I’ll leave you to your breakfast, I do have other work to do today.” she says and turns away to leave. I push at the bed with my hand. It’s softer than the one I’d had in the other room and I can’t help but wonder if that’s something specific to the Prince. I sit down on it and eat the food she brought me, it’s not terrible. 

 

~~~~~

 

An hour later finds me wandering around the halls of the castle, and hopelessly lost. I tried every passage to find my way back to even my room. There doesn’t even seem to be anyone else around. I wrinkle my nose. So much for being able to find help if I need it. I stop and look out a window. I’m only a floor up really, if I can find stairs maybe I can find someone downstairs to help me. That’s where the Hall and kitchens and Dining Hall are all located and I’ve never seen those places without people in them. I wander around some more and finally notice a staircase that leads downward. I immediately go down the steps till I find myself in yet another hallway. 

 

“Dammit!” I growl, trying to figure out how I’ve gotten myself so lost. Before I can form a theory I hear a voice behind me. 

 

“Lost are we,  _ Prince _ ?” the heavy sarcasm on the last word makes me cringe. I turn around and come face to face with the Lord from the day I got here. 

 

“Uh...yes actually, I seem to have taken several wrong turns, this place has more hallways than could possibly be necessary.” I say, hoping that he’ll be more polite than he was the other day. 

 

“It’s designed to confuse any intruders, thus protecting the lives of the Royal Family.” he grins widely. “Funny that it should cause you confusion the same as them.” he looks me up and down. “Though, I will admit, our clothes do look good on you, if I didn’t know better and if you didn’t have so many tattoos and other obvious flaws then I might have believed you to be one of us.” 

 

“My tattoos are part of who I am and the culture I was raised in. If you don’t mind I’d take kinder if you didn’t insult me and my people every chance you got.” I say, furrowing my brows together. “I fail to see what you gain from it.” 

 

“What purpose do the tattoos serve? I always have wondered.” He looks at them, and I sigh, holding my arms out so he can look at them easier. 

 

“They tell a story. Who I am, permanently marked on my skin.” I say. “Some even identify who I actually am should I come across a hostile Tribe. Keeping them from killing me instantly upon capture should I fail to defend myself.” 

 

“Sounds like a ludicrous practice.” he wrinkles up his nose. “Almost barbaric. No wonder our people think your kind are no better than wild animals, when you behave like them.” 

 

“You’ve still neglected to explain to me what you gain from this.” I say, frowning up at him. 

 

“Quite simply put I believe there are far better suited people for our dear Prince than a heathen who marks his skin.” he says looking down at me, making me feel shorter than I usually do. Something in his face, however, gives him away. 

 

“You mean you. You’re upset because the King chose me over you for his son. Was he promised to you? Was there even the slightest chance he would ever have chosen you?” I frown up at him. All of this attitude over stupid jealousy. 

 

“It was never expressly stated but before the whole peace treaty business I was the most eligible, many of the noble folk believed that it would be me, all I had to do was win the Prince’s heart over and the King would allow it.” he frowns indignantly. “Once the discussion of the treaty came to the point of discussing an arranged marriage my chances were thrown out the window. Now our beautiful little Prince is married to a mere animal who, if what I’ve heard is true, doesn’t even want the his new husband. Only the first day and you already won’t share his bed, I’d even wager your marriage remains unconsummated.” 

 

A low and deep growl escapes me at the continued comments. “Listen carefully, Lord whatever the heck your name is, the Prince and I are at an agreement on the matter and it’s not the business of anyone else. I don’t know my husband, therefore how could I possibly know if I want him.” 

 

“You can’t even seem to say his name, you call him by his title rather than by his given name.” he laughs to spite me. “You don’t know him, that’s fair enough, you’ve only been here two days. Start with learning to speak the name his beloved Mother gave him instead of calling him by a title given to him as a birthright.” he scowls at me. “Though, it would seem you can’t even remember my name.” 

 

“It’s not as though I’ve had much reason to.” I huff. 

 

“Oh, well forgive me, I suppose I honestly haven’t properly introduced myself then.” he smirks. “Lord Brendon Urie of Silverash.” 

 

“That’s a hell of a long name.” I wrinkle my nose at him and he looks offended. 

 

“Most call me Lord Urie, that is my proper name, only close friends and dear family members call me Brendon.” he says. “And in case no one made you aware, the Prince’s name is Patrick.” 

 

“So I’ve been told, I did in fact know his name already though, I did speak it in my wedding vows and I was introduced to him.” I say. 

 

“Perhaps try calling him that then.” he scoffs and I roll my eyes. This gesture seems to anger him though. “Now, dear Prince, allow me to redirect you on your way but heed this, should the chance arise for me to take your place I will not hesitate.” he grins. “Now, through this door you will find the kitchen, from there it is pretty easy to find your way through to the Grand Hall at least and I believe that is wear the King and the Prince are currently. Or at least they were when last I saw them.” 

 

“Thank you,” I say carefully. “And you scoff at me for not using the Prince’s name when even you do not speak it.” 

 

“Ah, now see, there is a key difference there. I have not earned the right to be informal with his Royal Highness, I am below him for now and thus I must pay him the respect he is due.” Lord Urie grins. “You will learn yet how this society works little heathen.” He says and wanders off down the hall, continuing in the direction he was going before. 

 

I shudder and push open the door. A couple of cooks and handmaids and servants stop the various tasks they have at hand to stare at me. I spot Elisa just as she comes into the room and she notices me. “Pete! There you are, we’ve been looking for you everywhere, where on earth did you go off to?” she rushes towards me. 

 

“I...uh...may have gotten slightly lost.” I frown and let her drag me through into the entrance hall and back up the stairs, leading me to the Prince’s bedroom again. 

 

“You are hopeless, Patrick has been worried about you, thought you’d run off or gotten into trouble.” she opens the door and brings me inside. “Now stay here while I go find your poor husband and inform him I’ve found you and you are alright. Did you run into any trouble other than your inability to navigate?” 

 

“Not really, I had a rather questionable conversation with Lord Urie…” I start but she cuts me off. 

 

“That man is the very definition of trouble, avoid him.” she says and runs off in a huff. I stand there for a minute before turning toward the balcony door. I try to open it but it refuses to budge. I look at it for a second and realize someone has locked it tight with a solid metal latch contraption. I try to undo it but nothing works. I’m stuck inside. I sink onto the floor, not caring about my clothes anymore and feel my eyes burn again, the tears quickly spill over and streak my face.

 

I’ve got a Lord who’d like rather see me dead. A handmaid who obviously thinks I’m an idiot. And the Prince, what he must think of me. I can’t seem to do anything right here and now I can’t even go outside and feel the breeze or watch the sky. I hear the door open and close but I don’t look up, I simply keep my face buried and hidden. 

 

“Pete!” I hear and suddenly become aware that whoever entered is now kneeled beside me, resting their hand on my shoulder. I look up and come face to face with the Prince. He gasps a little at the sight of the tears and I feel even more like an idiot. “What’s wrong Pete?” 

 

I frown at how easily he says my name, wondering why I can’t do the same with him. “Nothing.” I say and wipe the tears away with my hand. 

 

“Are you going to insist on lying to me when it’s so obvious?” he sighs, he looks at the door behind me and sighs in frustration. “That was probably Joe, if that’s what has upset you, he’s just trying to ensure our safety but I’m sure I can get him to remove it. Though for you to be this upset it has to be more than just that. You can still go outside, just not sleep outside and if you do go outside you can’t go by yourself.” I bury my face again and he pats my shoulder. “Elisa tells me you got lost, is that what’s upset you?” 

 

I shake my head and try to lean away from him. I feel his tail flick against my foot and look up at him. His face is so open, he’s genuinely concerned about me. I remember what Elisa said. “I feel like I keep screwing up, yes I got lost, but that’s just one thing in a list of idiotic things I’ve done.” 

 

“Pete…” he starts but I cringe at my name again. “What?” he asks. 

 

“How can you say my name so easily? Like you’ve always known it.” I ask him and lean my head against the door. 

 

“It wasn’t without effort at first, but I got used to it, telling myself that this is your name and I should call you that, that’s who you are. You didn’t really have a title or anything for me to call you by before. Why? Does it bug you?” he asks, sitting down across from me with his legs crossed. 

 

“No, it’s my own inability to call you by your name that bothers me.” I frown and look away from his face. 

 

“Well, it’s not like you don’t know my name, why don’t you give it a try outside of having to say it in your vows.” he watches me intently. I look back at him and watch his face, he’s calm, and relaxed looking. His face really is beautiful and he is more than his stupid title. My mind finally clicks onto that. “I’m not  _ the Prince _ ,” he says in a silly tone. “What is my name, Pete?” I grin at the direct question, him trying to coax it out of me. 

 

“Your name……” I take in the soft strawberry blonde hair and fuzzy orange ears, the pale ivory skin and cute round face. His wide and bright greeny-blue eyes. This is Patrick. The Prince is the man with the crown and fancy clothes. This is something different, this is a man who could just be my friend, or my husband. “Your name is Patrick.” I say and he smiles. 

 

“Now was that so hard?” he teases. “Now then Pete, since you’ve figured out who I am and you are no longer lost. You will be assigned a guard, like Joe, he will stick with you when no one else is around, and even when they are. His job will be to protect you and, seens as how you have no idea where you are going when you wander off, keep you from getting lost again.” 

 

“Do you know him?” I ask and he shakes his head. 

 

“I probably do but I don’t know who they are going to assign to you.” he shrugs. “Now, can I show you what I was trying to show you when you so rudely turned me down the first day we met?” 

 

“What is it?” I ask curiously. 

 

“Well, you like poetry...so I think you’ll like this.” he stands up and hold out his hand. I reach up and take it, letting him help me to my feet. He grasps my hand tightly. “Come on.” he smiles and I let myself be led out of the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the amazement on Pete’s face as I opened the doors of the library is simply priceless. He steps in and looks around. “Patrick, are all of there poetry?” he asks and I chuckle.

_ Patrick _

 

Watching the amazement on Pete’s face as I opened the doors of the library is simply priceless. He steps in and looks around. “Patrick, are all of there poetry?” he asks and I chuckle. 

 

“No, there are many different types of books in here. I imagine you would likely enjoy most of them, but we do have a section of just poetry over here.” I say and lead him to the back by the huge stained glass window. The cozy seats in front of the window have always been a favourite place of mine for reading. A habit I inherited from my Mother as a small child. The Poetry is kept beside this section because it was her favourite. “I...you know it never occurred to me that you may not know how to read, poetry can be passed about by word of mouth and from the look on your face you’ve never seen a book in your life.” I realize how dumb I am. 

 

“I can kind of read, and write...I imagine I’m not good at it.” he looks at the floor. 

 

“I...hmmm…..I could get you a tutor. Though, I imagine they’d try to make you do all of the lessons they put Noble and Royal children through. Not that that wouldn’t benefit you but I doubt you want to go to school like a kid.” I sigh. 

 

“School?” he looks at me with a confused expression. 

 

“Pete...please tell me you understand at least basic arithmetic and reading and writing...please tell me that they teach children in your village those things.” I beg him but by the look on his face I doubt it. 

 

“Like I said, I can kind of read and write but most can’t...I don’t know what arithmetic is though.” he tilts his head to the side, his ears standing at attention. He looks like a confused and curious dog, I fight a giggle at this image. 

 

“Arithmetic is like...counting and adding or subtracting numbers.” I say and watch the look on his face get even more confused. I sigh heavily and wander over to a desk. I grab some parchment, a quill, and an ink pot. I set it on a table and pull out two chairs. He hesitantly sits across from me. “What do you know how to do? Can you count things? Like if I gave you a few objects could you tell me how many things I gave you?” he nods. “How many before you wouldn’t know anymore?” 

 

“Uh...like...a few hundred, I can count I guess.” he shrugs. 

 

“You just didn’t really have a name for it?” I ask. 

 

“No, we call it tallying, usually just for figuring out how much supplies we have and what we need to get more of or what we have extra of.” he says and looks at the quill and ink pot. “What are those for? I’ve seen parchment before, only in small bits but I recognize what it is.” 

 

“It’s a quill and ink, it’s what you write with...what do you use?” I ask, extremely curious about how his village manages things if most of them can’t write and one of the people that can has never seen a quill before. 

 

“Charcoal, from the fire pit, made into a paste and compacted together again and then set to dry.” he says as if that should be common knowledge. 

 

“Huh, I might have to see if I can try that, I imagine it’s easier to come by than ink.” I shrug. “Well today I’m going to teach you to use this. Ok, so you can count...can you add and subtract?” he looks at me blankly. “If you have a number and I give you a number can you put them together?” I ask and he nods. “And if I took a number away?” he nods. “Ok, let’s see your writing then...start with your name.” I dip the quill in the ink and hand it to him. He just holds it and looks at the parchment, before looking back up at me. “You do know how to spell your name don’t you?” 

 

“I’ve never had a reason to…” he says and looks frustrated. 

 

“Ok, well...Pete, that’s a simple name. P-E-T-E.” I say and he nods, that seems to make sense to him. He tries his best but when he’s done I wince, his writing is like that of a small child. He catches the look on my face and holds the quill out to me. I take it and write his name under his attempt. He gasps a little at the writing. “What?” I ask and look at him. “Can you read that?” 

 

“It’s really...I’ve never seen writing like that.” he wrinkles his nose and I laugh softly. “How do you write your name?” he asks. I write out my name and he looks at it. It seems to confuse him. He knows it’s my name because that’s what he asked for but he can’t actually read it. “You can only read words you already know can’t you?” I ask and he nods solemnly. “Ok, well...I’m not a very good teacher but I can try if you want, or I can get you a tutor. It’s up to you, but to be able to read these books you’ll need it, and as a Prince and eventually a King you need to be able to read things that are sent to you and to be able to write to send things to others.” 

 

“I just want to be able to read and write, I can already do arithmetic as you call it. I don’t really need anything else do I?” he asks and I look at him for a minute. 

 

“Mmmmm well...that’s all you absolutely need...though I’m sure you would benefit from history and geography lessons.” I sigh. I’m definitely going to have to get him a tutor I think. 

 

“What in the hell is geography?” he asks. “History is like...what’s happened in the past right?” I nod. “Once I can read there are books I can read to learn about that are there not?” he asks and I nod again. “So that’s not urgent, I have time to learn that at my own pace and by just sitting and reading, but what is geography?” 

 

“It’s like...tracking, and the lay of the land...and maps.” I say and his gives me a look. “What?” 

 

“I lived on the land my whole life, I know the land. Maps maybe not, but I can track things without it and I know the land. Or at least a large chunk of it.” He says quietly. “Maps I can learn though, you can teach me to read and write and to read a map, can you not?” 

 

“I suppose I could...are you sure you wouldn’t rather have someone who knows how to teach do this?” I ask him uncertainly. 

 

“I doubt there will be any problem with you teaching me, Patrick.” he says and my name sounds awkward still but he’s getting there.

 

“Ok.” I say and take the quill and parchment. I write out the order of the alphabet and push it back towards him. “Your writing doesn’t have to be exactly like mine, everyone’s is a little different, but this will show you kind of what the letters should look like in both upper and lower case. Do you know the order of the alphabet?” I ask him. 

 

“Uh…” he just kind of looks at me. 

 

“I’ll take that as a no then.” I sigh and settle in for a long afternoon. This is going to take a while. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the whole afternoon in what Patrick called the library learning to write I have managed to write my name less sloppily and to write his name. I learned some words and the alphabet but Patrick says it’ll take practice to get better. Joe eventually shows up and leads us down to have dinner. My family leaves tomorrow and I feel kind of bad for not spending the day with them. When I tell my Father as much he says he’s glad I spent the time with Patrick, that I needed the time to get to know him a little.

_ Pete _

 

After spending the whole afternoon in what Patrick called the library learning to write I have managed to write my name less sloppily and to write his name. I learned some words and the alphabet but Patrick says it’ll take practice to get better. Joe eventually shows up and leads us down to have dinner. My family leaves tomorrow and I feel kind of bad for not spending the day with them. When I tell my Father as much he says he’s glad I spent the time with Patrick, that I needed the time to get to know him a little. 

 

I stand in the Grand Hall as Patrick spars with Poppy again with his weird wooden sticks. I hear the King call them swords and the sparring he refers to as Fencing or Sword Play. I watch the way Patrick moves his sword, and I can’t help but wonder how someone as soft looking as Patrick could possibly be any good at fighting, surely it only looks like he can fight. He can’t be all that effective, he doesn’t have the muscle. I furrow my brow as I try to make sense of it. I understand the movements and methods simply from watching but I don’t understand the purpose or how this could defend him in battle. 

 

Elisa stands beside me and smiles. “Enjoying the show?” 

 

“Trying to figure it out is more like it. I know what they are doing but it doesn’t look like an effective form of battle.” I say and look at her. She grins. 

 

“Joe.” she calls out and he makes his way over to us. “Pete, the wooden swords they are using are practice swords, used for sparring and teaching children. Patrick is also moving much slower than he would in a real fight against an opponent who actually meant him harm.” She reaches for Joe’s belt and at first he looks worried but he let’s her do whatever she is doing. She grabs the handle of what looks like a different and fancier version of Patrick and Poppy’s swords. She pulls it from the thing holding it and holds it out in front of her on it’s side. “Have you ever seen or fought a battle against our people?” she asks and I shake my head. 

 

“The peace discussions started soon after I was old enough.” I say and remember just how long my Father and the King have been working towards the idea of the arranged marriage.

 

“Very carefully run your finger over the edge of the blade.” she says, I do and it hurts a little. When I pull away my finger there is blood blooming against the skin and I frown at her. “That won’t hurt you, don’t worry, you barely even touched it. Joe, I think a proper demonstration might help him better understand.” 

 

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea.” the King speaks up from his chair, which I’m told is called a throne. “Patrick, you may borrow my sword, I trust Joe not to harm you.” 

 

I look from Joe to Patrick. Joe is in his protective gear and uniform while Patrick is dressed casually, much the same way I am. He has nothing on him to protect him. I feel suddenly uncomfortable with the idea of him fighting but I bite my tongue. The King trusts Joe. Patrick is given the King’s sword and a large piece of wood and metal with a crest on it. When I indicate my curiosity to Elisa she calls it a shield, says he can use it to block any blows Joe throws at him. Joe holds his sword firmly and has his own shield. They take up a fighting stance and for a second everything is calm, they are studying each other. 

 

“To disarm only.” Joe says and Patrick nods. Suddenly Joe springs into action and the room fills with the clang of metal on metal as weapons and shields clash together. They both move faster than I’ve ever seen. Patrick is actually doing really well from what I can see. He may not visibly have any muscle but he holds up to the onslaught of attacks from Joe. Joe furrows his brow and tries a new angle of attack but Patrick brings up his shield and pushes it at him to make him falter before swinging his sword around from the other side. Joe blocks it but the blade clanks against the metal edge of the sword loud enough to make me jump. 

 

I watch them fight, neither gaining too much of an upper hand really for a while and I fail to understand the point of dragging it out until Joe starts to wobble a bit. Patrick can’t overtake him outright, I realize, he’s been wearing him down and tiring him out. Joe’s sword does actually catch Patrick’s arm and I cringe but Patrick moves quickly, hitting Joe with his shield and bringing the handle of his sword down on the crease of Joe’s elbow causing him to drop his own sword. Joe kneels and is breathing heavily. Patrick hands his Father’s sword back to him and offers Joe his hand, helping him to his feet and Joe hugs him, patting him on his back as they both try to catch their breath. 

 

“Sword play relies on speed and agility, strength can be optional if you know what you are doing.” Elisa smiles up at me. I look up and see my Father and the King muttering amongst themselves. 

 

The King smiles at something my Father says and speaks. “I think a demonstration of the Wolf way of battle is only fair now. I must say I have seen some of it but I am still curious.” Patrick seems to perk up at this suggestion. 

 

“Gerard, Pete…” he beckons us and I look down at my clothes, I can’t move right in this. Elisa seems to notice my concern. 

 

“The pants will move pretty freely but you can take off the shirt if you need to, I’ll hold onto it.” she offers. I nod and try to get the damn thing over my head. She reaches out and helps me. Once I’m free of it Border hands me his staff and dagger, Gerard pulling out his own and taking him stance. I look over at Patrick and he looks worried. His arm is bleeding where Joe’s sword cut him but not badly, no more than my finger did earlier. I refocus on Gerard and here a happy noise from Poppy. She loves watching me fight and I chuckle. 

 

I take my stance and watch Gerard. He grins but I can see he’s leaning heavily to his left today. I tuck Border’s dagger into the belt around the top of my pants and hold the sparring staff firmly. Gerard moves quickly, that’s always been his signature ability, his speed. He’s taller than me and has fought in actual battles. I, however, know how to throw my weight around. I may be short but I’m not scrawny, I have enough lean muscle to get by, and that is my only advantage. 

 

I block Gerard’s initial blows and wait for him to switch to attacking at a different angle, there is a pattern to his fighting that is predictable to those who are around him enough to pick up on it. I strike back quickly, without giving him time to figure out where to counter, or even rebalance himself for that matter. He lands hard on his bottom as I swipe out my staff at the back of his knees. I kick away his staff and hold the dagger to his throat, blade towards me because this is a spar and I’m not aiming to hurt him. He smiles and I tuck the blade away, helping him to his feet. 

 

The King seems impressed with how quick the fight was. “I’ll say it’s effective even if it’s old fashioned, a little bit primitive.” he looks at my Father who simply shrugs. 

 

“It works, why change it? It held your people at bay for years.” my Father smiles widely and I chuckle. He’s not wrong. I feel something touch my side and look down to see Poppy holding the two practice swords. She hands one to me and looks at me hopefully. I nod and she runs off to Patrick, handing him the other sword. 

 

“I thought you wanted to spar with me, Pop.” I look at her and she smiles and shakes her head. I look at Patrick and he grins. I furrow my brows together and give Border his staff and dagger back. I hold the wooden sword in my hand and it doesn’t feel real heavy but it’s not as light as the staff. Patrick steps forward and takes a fighting stance. I try to mimic it and he chuckles. He taps at my feet the way I’ve always done with Poppy, and then he taps at my knees. I fix my stance and he nods. 

 

He starts slow like he did the first time he fenced with Poppy and I pick up the rhythm quickly. He laughs when I trip and hits me in the back with the flat of his sword. I grumble and swing my sword up to hit his away. It didn’t really hurt but it’s annoying. I watch him move around me to pick a new attack point and I swing out to hit him in the back where he hit me. He stumbles a little and looks at me with wide eyes. I grin and parry an attempted attack. I remember how he disarmed Joe before, I assume that’s what I’m supposed to be trying to do. He lunges at me and I bring my sword down on his hand. He yelps and drops the sword, stopping and standing straight up in front of me. He’s about three inches away from me. 

 

I chuckle lightly. “Well hello there Patrick.” I say so only he can hear me. He smiles. I hear applause and look up to see the King grinning at me. 

 

“Well done, not bad for a first timer. You even managed to beat Patrick.” he chuckles loudly. “I think, perhaps, that now that we’ve all been fed and entertained some sleep is in order. I know you have a journey ahead of you in the morning.” he addresses my Father, who nods. My face falls as I realize they’ll all be gone. Patrick leans his shoulder into me to get my attention and smiles weakly. “Good night to all of you then, we shall all meet down here for breakfast together before you go.” he says and dismisses us. Joe takes the wooden swords from me and gives them to Elisa to put away, before leading us up to Patrick’s room. 

 

Patrick goes to get in his night clothes again and I put on my own comfortable clothes. I look at the door and frown, it’s still stuck shut. I grab the bedding I used last night and put it in front of the door. If I can’t sit outside this might be the best I can do. Patrick comes out from behind the little wall and looks at me. 

 

“Pete...I know you want to sleep outside...but the bed is comfy I promise, and I don’t take up a lot of room.” he says but I just shake my head. “Why?” 

 

“I have a hard time sleeping, and the beds here feel so weird to me.” I look at the floor in front of me. He stands in front of me and offers his hands. I shake my head but he reaches the rest of the way down to grab a hold of my hands anyway. I let him get me on my feet and stand there looking at him. He looks almost afraid for a second and he rests his head against my chest, wrapping his arms around me. I hug him back. 

 

“You’ll be okay, Pete, this is your home now. We are your family.” he says quietly. “And you will see your Father and siblings again.” I breathe deeply and nod. 

 

“Thank you Patrick.” I loosen my grip on him and he pulls away. He takes my hands again and pulls me toward the bed. He crawls in and snuggles into the blankets and pillows. He pats the bed beside him and I climb up to the spot. It’s really soft and when I get under the blankets it’s warm. 

 

Patrick seems to drift off easily and I really do try but sleep evades me entirely. I close my eyes but my mind protests this and startles me back to laying there awake. I frown and feel Patrick nudging against my arm after it happens about three or four times. I look at him and he manages to get himself right up against me with my arm around him. I start to say something when I notice he seems to be vibrating. Is he snoring? I furrow my brow and listen. It’s a weird little noise and I can feel the vibrations it’s causing. It’s not a snore, he’s not asleep he’s laying there looking up at me. 

 

“Patrick, what is that?” I whisper. 

 

“What?” he asks and then he seems to realize he’s doing whatever it is and it stops. I frown. It was weirdly comforting and calming. He’s very warm. “Sorry.” 

 

“No, I just didn’t know what it was, why’d you stop?” I ask him. 

 

“You really don’t know anything about cats do you?” he asks and I shake my head. “Cats purr, that’s what that was.” Even in the dim light I can see him blush. “We do it for a few reasons, but usually when we are happy or content. I was comfy and happy so I guess I started purring, it’s not usually voluntary but I can make it stop pretty easily.” He buries his face in my side and I can feel the warmth of him blushing getting worse.

 

“It was kind of weirdly calming.” I tell him and he chuckles. He cuddles into me and before long the purring starts again. The sound he makes is really cute if I’m completely honest. Between the purring and how warm he is I soon find myself becoming very drowsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of dealing with something right now that I wish I could pretend wasn't happening but you guys seem happy when I update and that makes me feel a little less shitty so here is a second update for today. Keep smiling, keep fighting, and remember to tell the people you care about that you love them. <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wake up and find myself unable to move. Once I can get my eyes to stay open I see Pete beside me, his arm still around me. I feel the purr start again and I don’t even try to stop it. I just close my eyes again and lay there, even if I’m not going to go back to sleep. After a little while Pete starts to shift and wake up, I don’t move, I just let him come to and he goes really quiet. Listening to my purr I realize when I look up at him and he’s smiling.

_ Patrick _

 

I wake up and find myself unable to move. Once I can get my eyes to stay open I see Pete beside me, his arm still around me. I feel the purr start again and I don’t even try to stop it. I just close my eyes again and lay there, even if I’m not going to go back to sleep. After a little while Pete starts to shift and wake up, I don’t move, I just let him come to and he goes really quiet. Listening to my purr I realize when I look up at him and he’s smiling. He brings his big, tan hand up and gently runs his fingers through my hair, brushing over my ears and making them twitch. He presses his face into my hair the way my Mother did when I was little. There is a knock on the door and I sit up, my purr instantly cutting out and a disappointed noise coming from Pete. 

 

I climb out of bed and go to answer the door. Elisa is standing there with Joe and another Guard, I think I’ve seen him before but I don’t know who he is. I let them in as Pete gets out of bed. 

 

“Well, I am here to see that you two are dressed and at breakfast within the next half hour. I don’t know what Joe is doing here.” Elisa throws up her hands and wanders over to pick out what Pete and I will wear today. 

 

“I’m here to introduce Prince Pete to his guard. This is Ryan. He’ll pretty much be with you constantly so you might as well get used to him.” Joe says and Pete looks at the guy. He doesn’t look like much of a fierce guard but when you look at Pete himself you can kind of grasp that he doesn’t really need that much protection. 

 

“Uh...hi.” Pete smiles at Ryan who simply nods back. Pete looks uncertain. 

 

“Alright, you two out, I need to get them ready.” Elisa comes to the rescue thankfully. Joe and Ryan leave without question. Once she’s certain they are gone she smiles and turns to Pete. “So you actually slept in the bed? Well that’s a step in the right direction, better than sleeping outside.” she chuckles. “Did you try what I suggested?” 

 

“Not intentionally, he kind of cuddled into me on his own, but it did help.” Pete smiles. I look at Elisa and she grins guiltily. Of course she would assume the purr would start and would get him to go to sleep. 

 

“Good, I’m glad you got some sleep and that you found a way to sleep in the bed.” she hands me my clothes and I got behind the screen. When I come back out Pete is coming out from behind his screen and she looks at us both proudly. “Alright, let’s get you two to breakfast.” 

 

~~~~~

 

_ Pete _

 

I sit beside Poppy at breakfast, she clings to my arm and barely eats anything. “I don’t want to go home Petey, I want to stay with you.” she cuddles into me. 

 

“Yeah but I need you to go home and look after mom and keep an eye on our idiot brothers.” I say quietly and kiss the top of her head. Out of all my family Poppy is the one I will miss the most but Patrick says I’ll be able to see her again, hopefully soon if things work out. 

 

~~~~~

 

I kneel on the ground beside the carriage and hug Poppy tight. She lets go of me and holds out her tiny hand, closed around something. I hold out my hand for her to give it to me and she sets a beaded bracelet in my hand. I smile and hug her close again. “I love it, I’ll never take it off.” I plant a loud kiss on her cheek and she giggles furiously. “Love you Pop. I’m gonna miss you but we’ll see you again soon.” 

 

“I love you too Petey.” she squeaks and wraps her arms tighter around my neck. When I finally get her to let go I pick her up and put her in the carriage. 

 

Border goes to get in the carriage after her but stops and faces me. “Border, you take care of Poppy now, let her learn to fight. You will be Father’s heir now so quit being a stubborn little brat and let him teach you the way to lead.” I look at him, the kid is the same height as me already at only sixteen.

 

“Of course, you treat that husband of yours right and quit being an idiot.” He grins. “We’ll be back to see you.” He grins and Gerard comes up behind him, shooing Matt and Duncan along with him into the carriage. 

 

“Well, you’re a Prince.” Gerard laughs and shakes his head. “I’ll tell Frankie and Mikey you said hi.” He wraps me in a tight hug. “We’re all proud of you.” He looks back and sees my Father coming up behind him and jumps into the carriage with the kids. 

 

My Father stops and looks at me with pride in his eyes. I try to smile for him and he laughs and hugs me. “I’m so proud of you son, your mother is as well. I know you didn’t want to do this, I know you would rather marry someone you love and I know I took that from you but I did what I thought was best for you and our people. Who knows, maybe you will grow to love your Kitten Prince.” he smiles at me. 

 

“He’s definitely getting to me.” I say quietly. “He’ll be my best friend at least.” He chuckles and nods. 

 

“That’s better than nothing.” My Father says and steps back. “You take care of your new family.” he says and climbs up into the carriage and the door is closed behind him. I feel a hand on my arm and look to see Patrick standing beside me. I slip the bracelet Poppy gave me over my wrist and fasten it. 

 

We watch the carriage pull away together and before long they’ve rode out of sight. Patrick looks up behind him and I look to see Joe and Ryan standing there ready to lead us back inside. We follow them and end up back in our room. Patrick pulls out a leather bound book and hands it to me. 

 

“What is this?” I accept it and open it, all of the pages are blank. “It’s empty.”

 

“Poppy ratted you out again, she said you didn’t just like poetry, that even with a limited vocabulary you write it.” Patrick smiles and sits beside me. “I thought you might like a place to write down your ideas.” 

 

I run my hand over the cover. “It’s beautiful, Patrick, thank you.” I say and smile at him. He beams up at me and I laugh. He really is beautiful. “You’ve been kind to me even though I was an idiot and was rude to you.” 

 

“Well you’re behaviour was not without reason and while it was rude, I do understand it. You’ve been taken away from your home and thrown into something you never really had a say in from what I can tell.” He says and grins. “I’m told you even thought I was a girl at first because no one told you what was going on beyond that you were to marry a Royal to create peace.” 

 

“I...may have called you a Princess and a girl more than once.” I say and feel the blush creeping up to my face. “In my defense your Father was the first person to actually correct me and even then he didn’t outright tell me he just had you brought out of wherever you were. I didn’t know you were a man until I saw you for the first time. I didn’t think my Father knew I don’t like women that way.”

 

Patrick laughs and shakes his head. “My Father did know that I prefer men. I was concerned he might overlook that but when I saw that you were the Eldest and I had been promised the Alpha’s Eldest I did feel slightly relieved for about two seconds before I realized you were not on board with this plan.” 

 

I smile at him and set aside my new book. A thought crosses my mind and I ponder it for a second before deciding it’s worth a shot at least. “Patrick…” I clear my thought and want to curl in on myself, why can I not speak without sounding stupid? 

 

“Yes Pete?” he says and looks at me, his face amused and his eyes soft. 

 

“Would you be...entirely opposed...to the idea of me stealing a kiss?” I ask and wait for him to freak out. 

 

“You are my husband, you are stealing nothing.” he says. “And no, I would not be opposed to that.” his voice stays gentle. I take his chin in my hand and press my lips lightly to his. It’s only a short and gentle kiss but it feels like a step in the right direction. I hear a soft sound and realize he’s purring again. I laugh and he goes bright red. “I...I’m sorry, I’m ridiculous I know, I purr easily when I’m happy.” 

 

“At least I can easily tell when you are happy.” I smile.

 

“Do Wolves have anything like that?” he asks and I furrow my brows together. 

 

“I don’t think so, I mean we kind of whine if we are excited about something sometimes.” I shrug. “I guess my tail starts wagging sometimes if I’m really happy and I accidentally end up knocking things over with it like an idiot.” Something about the idea of this causes Patrick to start laughing loudly. He giggles and laughs and wraps his arms around his middle as he falls over on the bed. “That’s funny to you is it?” I chuckle. He nods and continues to laugh. 

 

“I could so see you doing that, we’ll have to make sure you aren’t near anything valuable on a low table if you get happy.” he continues to laugh and I shake my head. 

 

The door opens and Joe and Ryan come bursting into the room. “Oh for crying out loud, he’s laughing.” Joe shakes his head. “I haven’t heard him laugh like that in years, I wasn’t sure what the hell was wrong with him.” 

 

“Well apparently I amuse him.” I shrug and Patrick attempts to stop laughing. He quiets down slowly. Ryan and Joe shake their heads and walk out of the room muttering to each other. “Do they hover all the time?” 

 

“No, just until late enough that the night guards start their rounds in the halls, which is as soon as the sun goes down. We’ve got most of the day left still.” Patrick says and wipes the tears caused by laughter from his eyes. He looks at me and almost starts laughing again. 

 

“What?” I raise an eyebrow at him. 

 

“One of your ears is standing up like normal and the other one is sticking out flat to the side.” He giggles, I frown and realize he’s right. I hadn’t even noticed they’d gone like that. 

 

I shrug. “Sometimes my ears are weird and make me look like an idiot.” I twitch the one sticking out to the side and it stands up like it’s supposed to. 

 

“What would you like to do for the rest of the day?” he asks and looks around. “We can do pretty much anything.” 

 

“Can we go to the library again?” I ask, he laughs and nods before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room. 

 

~~~~~

 

I wake up curled up with Patrick. Comfortable and content, he’s purring again and his tail is twitching in his sleep.

 

“Alright WAKE UP!” Elisa opens the door and yells. Patrick jumps and hits me in the process. I groan and roll away from him. 

 

“Oh, Pete I’m so sorry. Elisa, why must you?” he reaches out to me and his ears stick out to the sides. 

 

“I’m fine Patrick.” I bat his hand away. 

 

“I must because it’s my job and because I come bearing a letter for Prince Pete. Only here a few days and people are already sending you letters.” she holds out a piece of parchment. 

 

“Well what does it say?” I sit up and look at her. 

 

“I don’t know, I’m not allowed to read it without express permission from you. Besides, my job is just to give it to you, I don’t particularly care what it says.” she shrugs and tosses the rolled up piece of paper to me. “It arrived with the driver of your family’s carriage this morning so I can assume it’s from them.” 

 

“The only one of them that might know how to write is my Father.” I raise an eyebrow and open it. I can’t make out half of what it says. “Patrick, can you please…?” he nods and takes it from me.

 

He sits and reads it for a second before his jaw drops. “Oh, no. We might have a problem.” his face goes whiter than normal. 

 

“Well what does it say?” I ask impatiently but from the look on his face, and Elisa’s as he holds it out for her to read, I know this is going to be bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being (probably unnecessarily) cruel to Pete...this is just the beginning...so buckle in and get ready for this


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stare at the letter in my hand, trying to figure out how this could have happened. “It is from your Father, his name is signed at the bottom.” I say and Pete looks at me in confusion. “Pete, I’m going to read this to you but you have to promise me you will sit there calmly, I’m sure there is an explanation which we will pursue once I read this to you and we get dressed.”

_ Patrick _

 

I stare at the letter in my hand, trying to figure out how this could have happened. “It is from your Father, his name is signed at the bottom.” I say and Pete looks at me in confusion. “Pete, I’m going to read this to you but you have to promise me you will sit there calmly, I’m sure there is an explanation which we will pursue once I read this to you and we get dressed.” 

 

He hesitates but nods. “Ok, I just want to know what it says and why you two are so freaked out about it.” 

 

“Because if what this says is true the way it’s being said it could mean war.” Elisa says and I glare at her. 

 

“And this is going to hurt you, I can tell you that much.” I sigh heavily and Pete’s ears go flat against his head. 

 

“ _ Pete,  _

_ I know it is quite likely that someone will have to read this to you. I would rather have not had to write this.  _

_ Our journey went well until we reached out of the range of the King’s palace. Things were calm, all was right besides us having left you there. Not a half hour later our carriage was attacked by fifteen men in the King’s guard uniform. Whatever has spurred this attack the King now faces a war if these crimes are not answered for.  _

_ Pete…I know this will break your heart to hear, it has also broken mine and I wish I did not have to tell you but Poppy and Duncan were both killed in the attack, Border and myself are injured but not severely. Gerard was able to protect himself and keep Matt from harm but it was chaos. I am sorry Pete, I know you loved Poppy more than anything. I will make sure she is given a warrior’s funeral as she would have been given had she had the chance to grow up.  _

_ I will write to you again whether there is to be a war or not, I can only hope that the King will atone for this or bring us some kind of explanation and justice. _

_ Alpha Peter the Second. _ ” 

 

I read it aloud to him and Pete face goes from one of concern to one of pain and anger. Tears streak his face and my heart hurts at the sight. He looks so betrayed and disgusted.

 

“Why bother with the peace and taking me from my people if you are going to kill my family and start a war.” He growls out. 

 

“Pete, I can promise you this wasn’t under Father’s orders, he would never. I’m so sorry about Poppy and Duncan but please listen to me here, someone else is trying to start a war because I know my Father would never hurt your family. He wanted this peace.” I reach toward Pete but he backs away and growls. “Let’s get dressed, we can take this to my Father and get answers for you, ok?” 

 

He glares but nods. “I’ll dress myself, thank you.” 

 

“No, Pete, whoever wants this war wants you to divide yourself from us and dressing in the clothes of your people will only spur them on.” Elisa reasons with him. “I can find you some of our mourning clothes if that helps but don’t divide yourself from us just yet. Let us find an explanation first.” He considers it for a second and looks at me before nodding and Elisa runs off to find him something. 

 

“Pete, please,” I reach toward him but he shies away from my touch. “We’ll find out who did this and they will pay for it, I promise you that. I won’t let this go unanswered. You are my family now, that means they were my family too.” He looks at me with a fresh wave of tears threatening to spill over. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tight. “I’m so sorry Pete.”  

 

Elisa comes back carrying a bundle of simple dark clothes. “I found some simple clothes from one of the guards because I know you don’t like the fancy Royal clothes. I’m going to have more clothes made for you but for now this will work.” she holds them out towards Pete and takes him behind his screen. 

 

I go behind my own and put on my simpler mourning clothes, hoping Pete will see it as a sign of me standing with him. Poppy was only seven and Duncan was twelve. Even in war there is never an excuse for the death of a child. I shudder at the thought of Pete’s Father having to bring the news back to their pack and Pete’s Mother. The pain the family must be feeling. I start to tear up at the memory of losing my Mother, I would wish that on no one, but to lose not one but two children before they are even grown. Poppy was such a sweet girl and Pete loved her so much. 

 

I step out of behind the screen and see Pete already standing there. He looks strangely good in the dark clothing. It almost suits him. Elisa seems to catch this in my face. “Yes, I thought so too, I think when I have his clothes made I’ll request darker shades of colours.” He looks between us in confusion. 

 

“It suits you, Pete.” I say to ease his confusion, he’s got enough to deal with today. I hold out my hand to him and he takes it, his hand is shaking and I grip it tightly. “Let’s go.” I grab the letter and we head out the door. Immediately greeted by Joe and Ryan. 

 

~~~~~

 

Father sits on his throne with his head bowed when we reach the Grand Hall. The carriage’s driver standing just below him. He nods and looks to his advisor. When Pete and I enter the room they all look up and freeze. “I see you’ve received the news already.” he saws upon seeing our clothes. “Pete...I’d like to have word with you alone if you might allow it.” 

 

I look at Pete and see him nod stiffly. I furrow my brow in concern. My Father is taking a great risk, all doubt of him leaves my mind, he wouldn’t allow himself to be alone with Pete if he truly had harmed Pete’s family. I sigh in relief but I’m still uncertain of how Pete feels about this. 

 

My Father rises from his throne. “I will send word to the Alpha the moment I am done speaking to his son.” He motions for Pete to follow him and heads toward the Dining Hall. 

 

~~~~~

_ Pete _

 

I follow the King into the Dining Hall and he closes the door behind him. I turn to face him and I’m not sure what to think. He faces me and his face falls. “Pete, son, I know you are upset right now. I am appalled at my men for this attack if it truly was this but it’s not impossible that they were either bribes or some uniforms were stolen and a crew was hired. Either way someone wants to divide us.” he furrows his brows together, he’s actually not wearing his crown and his ears are flat, sticking straight out. After a second I notice he’s purring. 

 

“I thought cats purred when they were happy.” I say frowning and watching as he stops pacing and looks up at me. 

 

“We purr when we are happy, nervous, sick, in pain, sometimes even when we are dying.” he says. “Cats purr for a few reasons. Patrick purrs especially easy, you’ll notice that eventually.” 

 

I nod and sigh. “So you are telling me you don’t know who did this?” 

 

“No, but we are going to immediately put forth every effort to figure it out. When we do they will be justly punished.” He says. “Your family is ours now and we would never harm them. Our families are bound by your marriage to my son. I wanted this peace so that Patrick wouldn’t inherit a war when I pass.” 

 

“Then who would want a war between our people.” I shift and watch him start pacing again, the purring starts almost immediately, he must really be anxious. 

 

“I don’t know, there are a few people I imagine who are against this, a lot of our people few the Wild Folk poorly, many even call them Heathens and think they are entirely primitive, unable to to be civilized.” He says and his tail twitches in irritation. 

 

“They know nothing about us, how can they assume we are primitive?” my ears go flat and I frown. 

 

“I don’t know, maybe…” He looks at me. “Do your people have any holidays or traditions?” he looks at me. “Maybe if we can show them your people...the things that are important to you...they’ll learn to see.” 

 

I raise an eyebrow at this. “We celebrate seasonal changes, at the solstices and equinoxes.” I shrug. “We have sparring competitions, kind of a rite of passage once a year for warriors that are coming of age.” 

 

The King looks at me in confusion. “We have essentially the same things. Though our sporting events happen several times a year and warriors of all ages may enter as long as they are of age. We have a large fair every year as well.” he sighs. “There has to be something.” 

 

“Not that comes to mind, though I avoided as many social events as I could so I don’t know.” I shrug. “We did celebrate every full moon with a dance and bonfire and drinking.” 

 

The King looks at me suddenly. “Really?” his ears perk up. “I’ll have to speak to my advisor but...maybe we can do something with that...do you know why your people do that?” 

 

I nod. “The full moon is supposed to be a symbol of immortality and eternity and enlightenment. Kind of a spiritual thing. The constance of time.” I shrug. “It also kind of meant light among darkness, the forest...it’s a dark place, we face many challenges living there and many threats. I don’t really know, we’ve just always done it.” 

 

The King nods, seemingly considering something. “We’ll see, in the meantime the matter of your siblings needs immediate attention.” He looks at me. “Those clothes suit you.” 

 

“Elisa and Patrick told me as much, I kind of like these better than what Elisa has had me wearing.” I say and he nods. He leads me back out to the Grand Hall. Patrick is standing there nervously with Elisa close by him. He looks at me and his Father and the tension in his face eases. 

 

There is also someone new present. Lord Urie has decided to make an appearance. I look at him, he almost looks relaxed, happy even. I frown and walk over to stand with Patrick. 

 

“Prince Pete, I came up to the castle to visit and upon seeing our dear Prince Patrick in mourning clothes and you nowhere to be seen I was concerned. I’m told by your new guard, however, that it is some of your family that has fallen. May I extend my most sincere condolences and the offer of this gift.” He holds something out to me and I hesitate before stepping toward him to accept it. I don’t trust him but I’d rather not make a scene in front of the people here. He sets something in my hand. It’s a small necklace, roughly made. I realize I’m being watched so I close my hand around it. 

 

“Thank you.” I say quietly and move back to stand with Patrick. Lord Urie almost seems disgusted as I stand close to Patrick. I remember what he said to me, he wanted to be with Patrick. I intentionally reach down subtly and take Patrick’s hand in mine. Lord Urie scrunches up his face at this but plays it off as a sneeze. Then it kind of hits me. He wants Patrick, killing my family would not only cause a war but it would also drive me away from Patrick and his Father. He is a Lord, the Noble Folk here are wealthy enough to pay the guards or hire someone. I look at the necklace, it’s roughly made of simple metal, the work of my people, and it’s pendant is a poppy flower. A gift from Gerard to Poppy on her last birthday. I glare at him and he flashes a barely visible grin. He thinks I can’t do anything.

 

“Lord Urie,” the King speaks up. “Your concern is appreciated, I assure you we are going to find the culprit behind this and they will pay as high a price as anyone who attacks or kills a member of the Royal Family. His family are among the Noble Blooded people of our Kingdom and they are our family. We do not take kindly to acts of treason and war. It will be seen to.” The King says firmly and his advisor nods. 

 

Lord Urie seems to pale a little. My only guess is ‘treason’ is serious, and the penalty is severe. “Of course, Your Highness, and such would be expected of you. You are an honourable man and I respect you for your devotion to family Sire.” he bows, before rising again and heading for the door. He’s gone as quickly as he appeared again. 

 

“Alright, now I would like to discuss some matters with my Advisor, the rest of you are dismissed for the day.” The King says and Patrick nudges me before leading me out of the room into the Entrance Hall.  

 

“If Joe is ok with it, would you like to see the gardens? I know you miss being outside.” Patrick looks up at me and then to Joe and Ryan. Joe nods and remains silent. 

 

“That would be nice I suppose.” I nod, and let myself be led outside. Feeling the sun on my skin again feels so good. The gentle breeze makes a mess of my already messy black hair. Patrick laughs at the sight. 

 

“Our dark Prince is a bit of a mess now isn’t he.” I hear a gentle voice and turn around to see it was Ryan who spoke. He smiles and walks along with Joe. 

 

“The Princes are kind of a contrast of Light and Dark aren’t they?” Joe chuckles. I let Patrick lead me to the gardens. They are a much bigger space than I ever imagined and are surrounded by a tall hedge. The fountain in the middle looks like it’s been there forever and yet at the same time it’s clean and new. There are flowers and beautiful blooming trees all over. 

 

“This is beautiful, Patrick.” I look at him in astonishment. He nods. 

 

“It was my Mother’s pride and joy, I’ve had it kept up since she passed. It’s a nice place to sit and read.” Patrick smiles up at me. “Do you like it?” 

 

I look around at it and nod. “I do,” I say and then notice an empty spot where it looks like there should be flowers. “What was there?” I ask indicating the patch. 

 

“It was lavender, my Mother’s favourite. When she passed they died that winter like everything else but never regrew in the spring.” he looks at the empty patch. 

 

I look down at him and wrap him in a tight hug. “Maybe we can find some more to plant there.” I offer and he smiles. The wind picks up a bit and he shivers a little. “How about we go back inside? As nice as it is out here I don’t want you getting cold.” I say and he nods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now that you all hate me...I'm not done yet...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wake up to a loud sound from in the hall, it’s dark out still. I climb out of bed and wander over to the door. I peak out and see nothing but the dark corridor dimly lit by torches. The shadows and flame dancing together eerily. I hear a sound and step out into the corridor.

_ Patrick _

 

I wake up to a loud sound from in the hall, it’s dark out still. I climb out of bed and wander over to the door. I peak out and see nothing but the dark corridor dimly lit by torches. The shadows and flame dancing together eerily. I hear a sound and step out into the corridor. It sounds far off down the hall. It could be the night guard but they are usually silent. I step towards the direction the sound came from and follow it down a smaller hallway. I know I shouldn’t be out here, not at night, not chasing weird sounds without a guard, Pete, or my sword, but my sleep addled brain tells me to go ahead anyway. 

 

I wander down the hall and hear the sound again, like someone hitting something. My tail twitches, my ears go flat and I feel my nervous purr rattling through chest and throat. I hear something move behind me suddenly and spin around only to smack into someone, I try to scream but they hit me in the stomach and I hit the wall. Completely winded by the impact I realize it’s a Wolf, it’s not Pete though. Pete is supposed to be the only Wolf here right now but this one is so much taller than Pete. 

 

“Please...don’t…” I whimper as I see them pull their arm back. Everything goes black and hurts everywhere.

 

~~~~~

 

_ Pete _

 

I wake up and Patrick isn’t beside me. I sit up and look around, he’s nowhere in the room and it’s too early for him to have gotten up and gone off to start his day. I frown and feel mild panic rising in my chest. I whine and climb out of the bed. I hear voices in the hall, they sound angry. I reach to open the door to peek out but it opens on it’s own to reveal a furious looking Joe and a concerned Ryan. Joe somehow immediately has me on my stomach and pinned to the ground. I groan at the pain in my pain from him digging his knee in. He pins my arms behind me and yanks me up by my hair so I’m kneeling there. I scream at the violent pulling on my hair. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” I yell at him and Ryan just stands there looking at me, with disappointment masking his features. Some other guards come in carrying someone between them. “Patrick!?” I try to go to him but end up pulling against Joe’s grip in my hair and screaming again. He’s covered in bruises, there is a deep set of scratches on his shoulder, and his arm is sitting funny. 

 

The King enters the room with more guards, he seems confused until he lays eyes on his son. “Patrick!” his voice is filled with rage and hurt. “I want an explanation for this NOW!” he growls fiercely and I wince at the sound.

 

“The claw marks are too deep to be a Cat’s sire, only a Wolf could do that.” Joe says, reefing on my hair. The King advances at me and I yelp as his hand makes contact with my face. 

 

“I let you into my home, give you my son, sympathize the pain of your loss and this is how you repay me.” He growls. 

 

“No!” I cry out, tears streaming down my face. “I would never! I woke up and he wasn’t there, I was about to open the door to search for him when Joe opened it and attacked me. I swear it wasn’t me! I would never hurt Patrick!” I yowl against the pain in my wrists and the headache forming from the constant pressure Joe’s grip in my hair is causing. 

 

“There is no other Wolves here but you, who could it have been?” He growls, not giving me a chance to respond he follows it by saying. “Lock this creature up. We’ll have to cancel the coronation. One question for him though.” He looks at me intently. “Was the marriage consummated? Elisa gave the impression it might not be.” I shake my head solemnly wincing in pain as I do. “Good, the marriage can be annulled once my son is awake. We can pretend this never happened and I will find Patrick a proper husband, a Nobleman.” he says, his face so full of sadness. Joe and Ryan drag me out of the room and down a back stairwell. I’m taken deep under the castle and tossed into a cell. 

  
They slam the door and I curl in on myself, laying on the cold stone floor. I feel my face burn where the tears fall. They are going to take Patrick away. They’ll likely kill me. I didn’t want to marry for this peace, but now that I’m here...Patrick was probably the best thing that would ever happen to me. They’ll marry him off to someone else. I shiver and look at my hands in the dim light coming from outside the cell. “I don’t even have claws.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes...I'm already aware...I'm a bitch...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I open my eyes and immediately squint them back shut against the bright light. Everything hurts and I wince at the pain. “It’ll be ok, you’ll be alright, they got rid of that filthy mutt.” I hear a voice, it’s familiar but I can’t place it.

_ Patrick _

 

I open my eyes and immediately squint them back shut against the bright light. Everything hurts and I wince at the pain. “It’ll be ok, you’ll be alright, they got rid of that filthy mutt.” I hear a voice, it’s familiar but I can’t place it. I open my eyes and see Lord Urie standing at the foot of my bed. I look around and don’t see Pete anywhere. I jump and regret it. I cry out at the pain that shoots through my arm. “Easy there, Prince, you’ve got a broken arm among other injuries. They managed to situate the arm back the way it should be but you won’t be able to do much with it until it heals.” he says quietly, like he’s trying to be caring and gentle but it comes out creepy. 

 

“What are you doing here?” I demand and glare at him. 

 

“I came to visit the court but no one was around. I was told by a guard the Prince had been attacked so I came to assure you were alright. Your Father had some things to tend to so I told him to rest easy, that I would sit with you until you woke up and inform someone when you did.” he smiles, it looks like it’s meant to be endearing but it lacks any real warmth. 

 

“Where is my husband? Why is he not sitting with me?” I ask him, and then look around again. If anything I want Pete here right now.

 

“That mutt? Oh I’d wager he’s down rotting in some cell for what he did to you?” Lord Urie says, you can’t really see the grin but you can hear it. 

 

I sit there in disbelief. Pete wouldn’t hurt me, he didn’t. I know it wasn’t him. I look at my arm and then at the lines running from my shoulder just past my collarbone. I frown. “I believe you were meant to retrieve my Father when I awoke, I’d like to speak with him,  _ now _ if you wouldn’t mind.” I say and he flinches. He bows and leaves the room. 

 

I don’t know how Wolves work but I’m fairly sure I don’t remember Pete having claws. I know some Cats have retractable claws while others have none. Maybe Wolves are the same but you can always tell if a Cat has claws by looking at their hands. I don’t have claws and neither do most of the Cats I spend time around. Ryan doesn’t. I don’t even think Lord Urie has claws. 

 

I look at my arm, it hurts and I wince and the purr starts. I sigh and the purr gets a little louder. My arm honestly won’t take long to heal, a few days maybe. The scratches will probably scar though. I sit there and look at the marks, my ears flat to my head. It’s several minutes before the door opens and my Father comes in. He rushes over to me when he sees me sitting up. 

 

“Patrick, how do you feel? Are you alright? I’m so sorry this is all my fault.” He fusses at me. 

 

“I’m fine Father,” I see Lord Urie standing behind him. “Can I speak to my Father alone?” He nods silently and removes himself from the room. I wait until he’s gone to address the conversation any further. “Father, what is going on and where is Pete?” 

 

“That monster is locked up like he should be after what he did to you.” Father looks upset and concerned. His eyes resting on my shoulder and arm. “We plan to annul the marriage as soon as possible.” 

 

“No!” I shout, coughing as I make more pain run through me. “Father, Pete didn’t do this to me.” I say and his eyes go wide. “I couldn’t see clearly but the person that attacked me was bigger than Pete, almost looked like he had big curly hair.” I shudder. “Father, I don’t think Pete even has claws.” 

 

“What do you mean? Like the Wolves are like us, only some have claws?” he raises an eyebrow.

 

I nod. “I’ve spent time with Pete, he never showed aggression even when we sparred. He was rude the first day but that’s been it honestly. And I’ve never seen claws.” I say and look at the mark on my shoulder. “Something is going on, Pete isn’t the criminal. Please tell me he’s ok.” I look up at him. 

 

“He might have a headache and a few bruises but other than that he should be fine.” Father looks toward the door. “I’ll send Ryan to go get him.” 

 

“Father,” I catch his attention. “I think it might be best to keep this from Lord Urie until we can talk to Pete. Something about him unnerves me.” 

 

“Of course son, as you wish.” Father rises and goes to the door to sort things out. My mind starts to race. He was going to take Pete away just like that, take away my marriage after he put me through it in the first place. When he comes back and sits on the edge of the bed beside my legs he looks concerned. “What’s wrong Patrick?” 

 

“You wanted me to marry him, and then as soon as I started to actually like him and seemed to be getting somewhere with him you were going to take him away without even giving him a chance.” I frown deeply at him. 

 

“My first priority is your safety, I thought he’d attacked you.” Father sighs. “What else was I supposed to do?” 

 

“And once the marriage was annulled what was your plan? Marry me to someone else?” I demand and he won’t meet my gaze. 

 

“To an eligible Nobleman, actually Lord Urie had been my first thought.” He says and shakes his head. I gasp and hear someone clear their throat standing at the foot of the bed. 

 

~~~~~

 

_ Pete _

 

I lay there curled up for hours before I hear anything outside the cell. When I do it’s quick paced footsteps, and the jingle of keys. I look up as the sound gets closer and then stops. I spot Ryan at the door of my cell. He’s opening the door. “What’s going on?” 

 

“You’ve been summoned, Patrick is awake and his first request was you.” Ryan says quietly. “Come on, we have to go up the back way. King David gave specific orders.” He motions for me to hurry up and follow him. I push myself up onto my feet and wince at the pounding in my head. I follow him anyway, shaking it off. If Patrick wants me there I’m going to be there. The stairs seem more steep in this stairwell but when we reach the top we are not far from our bedroom door. Ryan grabs a hold of me and runs across the hall and ducks inside the door. 

 

“And once the marriage was annulled what was your plan? Marry me to someone else?” Patrick demands sharply, his ears flat against his head in agitation. 

 

“To an eligible Nobleman, actually Lord Urie had been my first thought.” The King responses and shakes his head. Patrick lets out a little gasp. I feel my heart wretch in my chest, that’s when I realize what’s been going on, and I clear my throat, standing at the foot of the bed. Patrick looks up and his whole expression changes. His ears stand straight up and his eyes go wide. He reaches out with him good hand like he wants me to come to him. 

 

“Petey!” He says softly. Only Poppy ever called me that. I look at Ryan who nods and I automatically move around the bed and the King to stand right beside Patrick, who grabs a hold of my hand and holds it up. He looks at it for a second. “See! Pete has no claws, I told you it wasn’t him.” 

 

“Some Wolves don’t have claws, in fact most don’t, I can list the people in my Tribe who did.” I furrow my eyebrows together. “And that’s what Lord Urie wants.” 

 

The King looks up at me. “What do you mean?” he looks more than a little confused. 

 

“That day I got lost in the castle, I ran into Lord Urie and ended up speaking to him. Or rather listening to him.” I say and look at Patrick. “I told Elisa and she said he was trouble, to avoid him if I could.” 

 

“What does that have to do with this?” The King demands. 

 

“He told me he was the most eligible to marry Patrick before the treaty. He seemed to actually want to be married to Patrick and scoffed at my behaviour in not wanting it.” I say. “I should have realized yesterday though, when he gave me his so called gift. Gerard, my Father’s Beta, gave this to Poppy for her birthday. She always wore it and never took it off.” I pull the necklace over my head and hand it to the King. 

 

“She would have wore that on the ride home.” Patrick mutters sounding distressed. “There’s only one way he could have that.” The King’s eyes go wide. 

 

“Patrick, did you see who attacked you?” I ask him. 

 

“No, not really. He was bigger than you by a lot. He had big puffy hair I think. It was dark I could barely see anything.” Patrick looks at the blanket. 

 

“Did he speak at all?” I ask him. He nods. “What did he sound like?” 

 

“Higher than your voice, kinda raspy. I don’t know what he said, I didn’t really hear, I faded in and out of consciousness.” Patrick mews quietly and I perch myself on the bed beside him. 

 

“Ray, he’s easy to spot. He’s a big guy, taller than most I know.” I look at the King who turns and nods to Ryan. 

 

“Have this Ray, and Lord Urie apprehended immediately.” the King orders and Ryan nods before leaving the room. “Pete, I am so sorry for all of this. I have to go now to fix some things. Your coronation will remain as planned in a few days if you still wish to stay with Patrick after our treatment of you.” 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” I say and look at Patrick who is now leaning into me. 

 

“Very well, I will leave him in your protection then.” the King rises from the bed and leaves the room to fix what needed fixing. 

 

I look down at Patrick. “Patrick, I’m sorry you got hurt because of me, because of one of my Tribe.” I hang my head but he reaches up with his good hand to rest it against my cheek. I lean into the hand and sigh. I close my eyes and breath deeply. I open my eyes and look at Poppy’s necklace sitting on the bed where the King left it. I grab it and hold it up. “It’s not as fine as the rest of your things, but I want you to have it and I think Poppy would agree with me.” I hold it out to him. 

  
“Pete...are you sure?” he asks, looking at the small pendant. I nod. “Then it will be my most prized possession and I will wear it proudly for her, and for you.” He leans forward for me to put it on him. It hangs low enough to hide in his shirts. I smile down at him and kiss the side of his head. He looks up at me and uses his good hand to pull me down to kiss him properly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a couple more chapters left in this I think...we'll see...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa fusses at me for a minute or two longer and I cringe. “I really hate these clothes. How does Patrick move in them? They weigh about as much as he does.”

_Pete_

 

Elisa fusses at me for a minute or two longer and I cringe. “I really hate these clothes. How does Patrick move in them? They weigh about as much as he does.”

 

“Patrick is used to them, he’s been dressed up for formal events since he was a kid.” Elisa chuckles. “You’ll get used to it eventually Pete. Today you are officially a Prince.” she smiles up at me.

 

I smile weakly and Patrick thankfully chooses that moment to walk in. Unfortunately he also chooses to look at me and laugh. “What are you laughing about? I know I look ridiculous in this, don’t laugh, it’s not funny.” I grumble and he walks up beside me. He kisses me gently on the cheek and I can’t help but smile. “Any news?” I ask him, knowing full well that’s where he was, checking to see if anything new has come up.

 

“No, it’s been three days and no one has caught up to him, he must have known we found out. Father says they won’t stop looking till he’s found.” Patrick sighs. “Your family and some other Wolves are here. They are speaking with Father right now I think. Father is letting your Father decide what to do with Ray, at least he was easy to catch.” I nod.

 

“How do they look?” I ask and Elisa shoos her hands at me, telling me I’m done and grabbing Patrick to get him dressed.

 

“Your Mother, that’s who I’m assuming the woman sticking close to your Father is, seemed sad. The others don’t look much better.” Patrick says. “It’ll be ok though, I’m sure they’ll feel a little better when they see you.”

 

I nod, “How is your arm today?” I ask as Elisa hauls him back out from behind the screen in simple clothes. She starts to help him get into his Royal attire and I smile at the colour she’s picked.

 

“Feels a lot better. Doesn’t hurt to use it so I think it’s fully healed. I’ll still be careful with it for a bit though.” Patrick says, shrugging.

 

“Just don’t rebreak it.” I sigh and then glare at Elisa when I hear her snickering. “What is so funny back there you winged brat?” I ask her and she laughs a little louder. She calls me a mutt still but at least with her it’s an endearing nickname, so I call her a winged brat or bird girl. She has no issue with it and finds it funny. Patrick was right about getting used to Elisa.

 

“Nothing, just you guys. You actually sound like a married couple that actually loves each other now.” She smiles from behind Patrick as she fixes something in his clothes that apparently doesn’t look quite right to her.

 

“That would be because I do.” Patrick looks down at her. “Given the chance to get to know him, loving him is hard not to do.” he smiles at me.

 

“How could I not love my Kitten Prince? He’s so adorable when he starts purring and blushing at the same time when you embarrass him.” I laugh and he does just that and then looks frustrated as he realizes he’s doing it.

 

“You two are something else. I’m glad at least that you have grown to love each other despite the circumstances of your marriage.” Elisa smiles and fusses with his clothes for a second longer. “There, that’s as good as you are getting Kitten Prince.” he sticks his tongue out at her. “Don’t stick that out at me, that’s not very Princely of you and I’ll pull on it.” he immediately pulls it back into his mouth and frowns at her. I chuckle at how cute he is.

 

She picks up his simple crown gingerly from it’s little cushion. He wrinkles his nose but lets her put it on his head anyway. “I hate this thing.” he grumbles.

 

“Yeah, well you have to wear it so quit whining. It’s not like it’s heavy or a bother.” Elisa rolls her eyes.

 

“No but people act ridiculous about it.” he says and steps down off the little step she had him on.

 

“Well you’re going to silently endure it because today your husband gets his.” she smiles at me and I wrinkle my nose. “Oh now not you too, it’s not that bad. You’ll get used to it.”

 

“That’s what you said about the title crap.” I shake my head. Between Elisa, Ryan, and Joe they’ve been calling me by the same titles Patrick gets called by to get me used to it for today, when everyone else will start calling me that. “It still sounds ridiculous to me.”

 

“Pete, if you let it become normal to you then you will get used to it.” Elisa shakes her head. “Now come on. We have a Prince to crown and a King waiting for us to hurry up so he can do so.” She shoos at us until we head for the door. Joe and Ryan are waiting for us outside the door.

 

I sigh heavily and shake my head. “Let’s get this over with then.” I resign myself to being led downstairs.

 

~~~~~

 

_Patrick_

 

Pete managed to get down the stairs without tripping himself. There were people everywhere and Pete looks so uncomfortable with it, but he doesn’t try to hide behind Ryan like he did when we took him to the market yesterday. He visibly relaxes as he spots his family. I recognize his Father and brothers, and I kind of have the vague idea of who the woman is. She looks so much like Pete and Poppy that she has to be their Mother. I also recognize Gerard but the other two men with him are unfamiliar, though I can tell they are Tribe members. One is as tall as Gerard and looks like a skinnier dark haired version of him. The other is much shorter, with black hair and covered in tattoos. He’s about Pete’s height I realize. Once Pete’s Father spots us he smiles and makes his way over to us.

 

“Pete!” the woman says happily and runs up to wrap her arms around his neck. He chuckles and hugs her back.

 

“Mother, I’m glad you’re here.” He snuggles his face into her and smiles, his ears doing the weird thing where only one stands up. I giggle quietly and he looks up at me. “What?”

 

“Your ears again, Petey.” I snicker and he twitches his ears to get them to stand up right. “Why do they do that?”

 

“No idea, they’ve done it ever since he was a baby.” his Mother says and smiles warmly at me. “Come here, it’s so nice to finally meet my son’s husband.” she holds her arms out to me and I accept the hug. She hugs me tight before stepping back and looking me over. “Well Pete, he really is as cute as you said in your letter.” she smiles and he blushes bright red.

 

“I teach you to write properly and you write to your Mother about me, of all the things you could tell her about you picked me?” I laugh and shake my head at him. “You are hopelessly adorable.” He shrugs and blushes harder.

 

“Patrick, you’ve met my Beta Gerard, this is his brother, Mikey.” the Alpha speaks up and gestures to the Wolf that looks like Gerard. That kind of explains it. “And this is Mikey’s mate, Frank.”

 

Frank smiles really wide and waves enthusiastically at me, while Mikey simply offers a small smile, if you could even call it that. There is a call for everyone to enter the Grand Hall and the group moves to follow the others. I look at Pete, he looks nervous. Elisa follows the others. Only Joe and Ryan remain with us.

 

“Pete,” I take his hand and squeeze gently. He looks at me and furrows his brows together, his hair hanging over half of his face. I smile and move it so I can see both whiskey brown eyes. I stand up on my toes and kiss him. He smiles into it and kisses back. “You’ll be fine, I promise. Just repeat what he tells you and you’ll get through it no problem. One tip though, don’t tilt your head too much when he sets your crown on your head or it’ll fall off, he doesn’t set it on right, I’ll fix it for you after. Okay?” I snicker and he nods smiling warmly at me. I kiss his cheek one last time before I head inside with Joe close behind me. He leads me to my seat near the front and I sit down beside Pete’s family.

 

I’m only seated a few minutes before Ryan opens the doors and lead Pete up to the front. I feel my chest swell with pride as he walks without tripping or looking around. He looks like a proper Prince. My Father silences the murmurs around the room when he raises his hands and then begins.

 

From where I sit I cannot hear what Pete or my Father says but that’s fine, I know what they are saying already. No one can ever really hear but they know what is happening. All they are here for is to see him presented as a member of the Royal family. We sit there for a few minutes before my Father beckons Elisa toward him, carrying the new crown on a cushion like the one mine sits on. She holds it up to him and he lifts it carefully. Pete’s ears go flat and I see my Father chuckle and mutter something to him. Pete realizes what flat ears are not crown friendly and stands them back up. The King places the crown on Pete’s head, precariously exactly as I said he would. He smiles proudly and nods to Pete to turn around. This time when he speaks he projects his voice so all can hear it.

 

“I present to you, Prince Peter the Third of Silverash. May he prove to be a worthy heir like those before him, and may we welcome his people, the Wolf Tribe of Silverash, with open arms.” He says and those in attendance applaud this. I smile proudly up at him. We are shooed out of the room, into the Dining Hall for a feast in Pete’s honour. It seems to go by really quickly and we are led back into the now empty Grand Hall. Music starts to play and both Nobles and Wild Folk alike begin to dance. Pete’s people can dance the same as us and I arch an eyebrow. Why then did Pete not know how to at our wedding?

 

“I never learned, I didn’t have a reason to.” he answers, stepping up beside me and smiling, having seen the question on my face. I look up at him and smile. I shake my head as his crown begins to slip. I reach up and fix it for him. “That is so much better, I didn’t think it was supposed to hurt.”

  
“My Father really got good at putting it on properly. He’s never had to do it himself. Mine almost fell off when he did it to me.” I shake my head. I catch movement in the shadows at the side of the hall out of the corner of my eye and I look over to see what it is but see nothing. I hear a growl on the other side of us and look to see Mikey watching something, growling in irritation. Gerard and Frank notice him growling as well and follow his gaze. I would too if Pete weren’t in the way. I look around him and gasp, pulling him away to the other side of me to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha so I'm not done being evil...not quite yet...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hear Mikey’s growl and notice Patrick leaning to look around me, before suddenly Patrick gasps and yanks on my arm to pull me away, putting himself in front of me. I yelp at the sudden movement. The whole room goes quiet as people look to see what the commotion is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://das-verlorene-kind.tumblr.com/post/153725361053/fanart-inspired-by-thepetetoherpatricks-work
> 
> go look at this, it's lovely, thank you for drawing it dear ^-^ <3 
> 
> That's all...you may read the chapter now...

_ Pete  _

 

I hear Mikey’s growl and notice Patrick leaning to look around me, before suddenly Patrick gasps and yanks on my arm to pull me away, putting himself in front of me. I yelp at the sudden movement. The whole room goes quiet as people look to see what the commotion is about. I follow Mikey’s gaze to see Lord Urie standing there with a sword brandished. I look down at Patrick in front of me and panic rises in my chest, he wouldn’t hurt Patrick to get at me would he? He wants Patrick, he wouldn’t risk hurting him. 

 

There is a panic among the guards and they start to gather, trying to separate us from him. I hear shouting but none of it really registers. Lord Urie lets out a low growl, sounding almost feral. I cringe and pull Patrick against me. 

 

“This filthy mutt dares to wear a crown, dares to dress like one of the Royal family.” he says in a low voice. His ears are pushed back, flat against his head and his tail twitches violently. A guard gets too close and he growls again. “You can pretend all you want, you’re still a Heathen. You’ll never be one of us, mutt.” 

 

“There is one person who can call me a mutt without it being an insult and it’s not you.” I speak up and he grins. I see Elisa smile out of the corner of my eye as well. She knows it’s her. 

 

“Lord Urie,” the King’s voice silences everyone. Even Urie himself seems afraid, he backs up a little bit. “You had such a good standing in this court, such a strong Noble bloodline. It’s saddens me to see you fall so far as to engage in treason.” 

 

“I see no treason in killing this mutt.” He says politely and yet somehow still full of threat. 

 

“I think you’ll find that we all do. Prince Peter is a member of the Royal family and is my son’s husband.” The King says, Joe and Ryan silently lead some guards around to surround Lord Urie. Joe whispers something to Gerard and Mikey on his way past them. It doesn’t take much to get the idea of what he said when they move over towards Patrick and I quietly. Gerard takes a sword offered to him by a Nobleman standing by, while Mikey sinks into a crouched fighting stance. Frank watches his mate and moves with Joe, who nods in approval of the action. “You stand no chance here, accept your fate and perhaps it will be a kinder one than you can expect if you fight.” The guards left step to protect the King should he become the target. He doesn’t have his own sword on him I realize. Then again neither does Patrick. 

 

Lord Urie’s eye lock on me and he growls. “Not a chance.” he charges forward and makes it past more people than I thought he would. Only Gerard blocks him with a wide swipe of the sword. He doesn’t know how to use it. Mikey circles Urie and this seems to make him nervous. He swings his sword backward and catches Mikey with the end of the blade. Gerard makes a distressed noise but immediately becomes the target of attack. Frank moves to pull Mikey away, checking to make sure his mate is okay before nodding to me to tell me he’ll be fine. 

 

Gerard can’t seem to get a hit in on the Lord but he doesn’t take any either. You can see him tiring though. The guards watch cautiously, not jumping in for fear of hurting Gerard. None of them wants to risk a war. Gerard needs to get closer to Lord Urie to have any effect. I look to the Avian guard nearest Gerard and motion to the side of my arm, pointing at him to indicate the shield on his arm. He nods and removes it from his arm, sliding it across the floor to hit Gerard’s feet. He manages to pick it up and bring it between him and the Lord just in time. He sees his advantage and brings the sword up again from behind the shield. He holds the side of the blade against Lord Urie’s throat. Lord Urie freezes instantly, just long enough for several guards to rush forward to take a hold of him and remove his weapon from his hand. 

 

Gerard hands the Nobleman his sword back and the guard his shield. He looks beaten and exhausted but he’s alive and not injured. He moves to attend to his brother. I watch him and Frank speak quietly. Mikey smiles as Gerard shakes his head at his younger brother. 

 

“Lock him up.” the King bellows. “Everyone but the Tribe and the Princes are dismissed. Please go home to your families.” People file out of the room with a low murmur starting and following them out. The people left in the room all look at each other. My Mother seems to have gathered my brothers and is not letting them away from her sides. 

 

“Mikey, are you alright?” I move over to assess the damage to him, crouching beside him and Frank. 

 

“Any deeper or any higher and he wouldn’t be.” Frank grumbles, shaking his head. Mikey kisses Frank on the cheek and smiles at him. 

 

“I am okay, Frankie.” Mikey says and smiles up at him. I vaguely hear the King and my Father discussing something intensely. I look up and see Patrick is behind me, not with them. We all watch the conversation between our Fathers. The guards holding onto Lord Urie did not lock him up as they were told and, in fact, Ray has been brought up from his cell in chains. I hear a distressed sound from Frank and Mikey. He was their friend. “What’d he do, Pete?” 

 

“Lord Urie had him attack Patrick, I was almost framed for it, and I think that was honestly the plan behind it.” I say quietly, shaking my head in disappointment. 

 

Mikey’s eyes go wide as Frank helps him to his feet. “What would have happened to Pete if they hadn’t found out it wasn’t him?” he asks Patrick. 

 

“The same thing that is likely going to happen to Lord Urie and Ray.” He says solemnly, he slips his hand into mine when I stand up. 

 

I look at him and try to figure out what exactly the penalty for what they did is but I get nothing. I untangle my hand from his and put my arm around him. He leans into me and sighs. 

 

“Prince Patrick, Prince Pete, join us please.” the King calls over to us. He looks like he’s all business and means business right now. I let Patrick lead me over to the edge of the thrones’ platform. “The Alpha and I have discussed the punishments of these two men but we agree that you both should have a say in the outcome of this.” I look to Patrick for some kind of guidance in this. 

 

“What decisions have you come to?” Patrick asks them, addressing both the King and my Father. 

 

“There is a differentiation in our methods of dealing with traitors evidently, Peter says that among their people those who challenge the Alpha are given a chance to fight and if they lose they are thrown out of the Pack and away from the Tribe.” the King says, furrowing his brow in concern at the idea of this. “Our people, however, for something as severe as this, are hanged.”

 

“I don’t think I can make that call, I know what I would rather but my thoughts on it are clouded by my feelings towards Pete.” Patrick says and looks towards me. “Pete is the one this was directed at, I leave it to him.” 

 

My eyes go wide at this suggestion. He wants me to figure this out. I look at my Father and the King, they wait for me to speak. I hesitate and look at Lord Urie, there is something about the look on his face, that grin. He expects me to spare his life and if I do his face says he’ll finish what he started or die trying. I look at Ray, all I see is pleading fear. 

 

“Let his King do what he must with Lord Urie but let Ray be dealt with by his people.” I say, looking back at the King. He nods, there is a hint of an impressed smirk he’s trying to hide. 

 

“Urie will be hanged, as per is our usual ruling on traitors and attempted murders.” the King says and Lord Urie looks appalled. He lets out an almost scream as they take him out of the room. 

 

“Ray…” my Father starts but Ray cuts him off to the surprise of everyone present. 

 

“I’ll take my banishment silently. I know the crime I committed. I don’t want to fight for my right to stay.” He looks at me and Patrick, and the other Wolves, before letting his gaze fall to the floor. 

 

“Very well then.” Father nods. “Take him far away from here and leave him there. You will not return to Silverash or the Tribal lands.” He orders them and Ray nods, letting the guards take them away. 

 

“We will arrange places for your people to stay a few days, and a healer to see your injured man.” the King says to my Father. My Mother smiles and hugs my brothers tight. “You are all dismissed for the day.” 

 

Elisa immediately grabs a hold of me and Patrick, leading us away quietly with Joe and Ryan close behind us chuckling amongst themselves. She leads us up to our room and starts working. She takes Patrick’s crown to it’s little cushion and I notice the new one beside it. She comes to take mine next and places it there. I smile as she take Patrick behind the screen to get him out of the bulky formal clothes. When he comes back out from behind it he’s in much simpler clothes. She pokes her head around the screen and beckons at me. I roll my eyes and walk behind the screen to let her do her job. 

 

There is an intense feeling of relief when she finally gets me into simpler clothes. She actually lets me wear my own clothing, the stuff she’s argued with me about since I got here. “Given the events of today, you should probably keep to yourselves, go to the library or something. Joe and Ryan will be around but they’ll likely leave you alone for the most part. There are guards on patrol.” she smiles quietly before leaving us there. 

  
  


I look up and see Patrick sitting on the bed reading a book. “What are you reading?” I climb onto the bed beside him and lay down on my side, looking up at him. He looks at me and smiles, reaching out a hand to tangle in my hair and play with my ears. I let him and find myself closing my eyes and pushing into the feeling. 

 

“It’s an adventure story.” he says, smiling warmly at me. 

 

“What’s it about?” I ask, looking up at him. 

 

“A thief and a merchant’s daughter, he robs her father’s shop and a week later she gets kidnapped and the merchant blames him. He has to go on this huge quest to save her.” he says, sighing and turning a page. “I’ve read it about a dozen times, it’s good.” 

 

“Read it to me?” I ask and he chuckles.

  
“Alright,” he messes up my hair and pulls his hand away to turn back to the first page, before putting his hand back. He starts to read and I quickly find myself actually getting lost in the story and the sound of his voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sit in the library on my own, Ryan is wandering around somewhere and says he can hear me if I need him. It’s been about a week since Lord Urie was hung, a large group of people actually gathered to watch. I cringed when he dropped but I know that there would have been no other end for him that would have meant we were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LONG AWAITED SMUT! Enjoy!

_ Pete _

 

I sit in the library on my own, Ryan is wandering around somewhere and says he can hear me if I need him. It’s been about a week since Lord Urie was hung, a large group of people actually gathered to watch. I cringed when he dropped but I know that there would have been no other end for him that would have meant we were safe. Ryan and Joe are a little on edge still though. Patrick is somewhere with Joe, I don’t quite know what they are doing but Patrick really seemed to want to talk to him about something. 

 

I look at my little notebook, my ever messy writing plaguing the pages. I shake my head, I’m not sure I’ve worded it right but despite how messy it is you can actually read it at least. I look around and don’t see Ryan or I’d ask him what he thinks of the poem. I shrug and try to get the ink to dry faster. That is one thing I definitely miss about using charcoal sticks. No drying time. I push it aside and pick up the book Patrick recommended I try and read. Elisa laughed when she saw what he’d given me, said it was a children’s book. I simply stuck my tongue out at her which only made her laugh harder. 

 

Dinner was quiet today, my Family and friends went home yesterday, everything has been quieter without them here today. Getting used to things was a bit confusing, it’s even more so without others here who understand how my mind works and the way I grew up. I shrug against the thought. I have Patrick here, and that’s all I really need. I spot Ryan finally and he comes to stand beside me. 

 

“What do you think?” I push my writing book at him and he picks it up to read it. He’s quiet for a minute before setting it down and nodding. 

 

“I’d almost wager you’re better at that than most actual writers out there. It’s a refreshing perspective on things to say the least.” Ryan smiles and looks at the book in front of me. “Still haven’t finished that?” 

 

“No, it’s kind of boring, but it’s good practice.” I shrug. “Think maybe it’s time to head back to the room.” I say and he nods. 

 

“It is growing late, your highness.” he tacks on the last bit with a cringe as I cringe. It still sounds so weird and he knows how I feel about it but occasionally does it just to bother me or if we are around Nobles or other dignitaries. I gather up my stuff and follow him to my room. He opens the door but doesn’t follow me in. I set my stuff on my little table and sigh. Elisa has been letting me wear my own Wild clothes on days where I’m on my own most of the day. I am kind of glad she does because it’s relaxing and familiar. I go towards the back and crawl onto it to curl up. 

 

Only minutes later I hear the door again and look up to see Patrick. He sees me and smiles. I sit up and watch him for a minute. “How was your day?” 

 

“Alright, Father asked some questions, he’s trying to get me to deal with more official business. I spent a while talking to Joe.” he says and wanders over to me. 

 

“What did you talk to Joe about?” I ask curiously as he pulls himself onto the bed and sits beside me. 

 

“A few things.” he says quietly. This peaks my interest. He has never held anything back from me before. There has never been something he wouldn’t tell me. He catches the look on my face and turns red. This only makes my curiosity worse. “I just wanted his advice on something, he’s never steered me wrong before.” 

 

“What did you need his advice on?” I ask him cautiously. He doesn’t usually seem to need much help with anything. 

 

“This.” he says and before I can question what that’s supposed to mean his lips crash into mine. We’ve kissed before but this is different. Those were only gentle, chaste kisses. This is decidedly not. I kiss him back, being gentle and slipping my arms around him. He moves, climbing over into my lap. I break the kiss and look up at him. His pupils are blown and his breathing heavy to match my own. I kiss experimentally at his neck to see what he’ll do and he melts into it. I smile, kissing and biting gently at his throat, earning a few delicious little noises from him. He shudders lightly. 

 

I bring my lips back up to his and kiss him deeply, I slide my hands down to his hips and push down lightly. This makes him gasp a little and I slip my tongue into his mouth. He moans and seems to like it. I feel myself getting more and more turned on by this, I kind of panic in the back of my mind. I don’t know how much he wanted from this, or really where he wanted this to go, and I’d rather not freak him out. Before I can do something to push him off of me though, he notices and breaks the kiss. I feel the panic start to rise to the surface for a second. It vanishes when he smiles shyly. He wanted this. His smile quickly becomes uncertain though. 

 

“What’s wrong?” I ask him quietly, kissing his cheek lightly. 

 

“I...just...I’ve never...I have no idea what I’m doing, I know I want to...I just…” he looks more distressed the more he tries to say.

 

“Wait...never? At all? Nothing?” I ask, an eyebrow arched at him. He shakes his head. 

 

“I’m a Prince, that would be such a scandal. People would talk about it forever if they found out. We don’t until our wedding night.” he frowns. “Why? Have you?” I blush furiously and my ears go flat out to the sides. “Really?” I nod silently and wait for him to get upset but he doesn’t. “Of all the things you actually know how to do.” he giggles and I crack a smile. I kiss his jaw and nuzzle my face against him. 

 

I sigh heavily and look up at him. “Do you still want to?” I ask, barely above a whisper. He kisses me, carding his fingers into my hair and opening his mouth to invite me in again. I take the invite and kiss back. He pulls away to breathe for a second and when I catch his gaze he nods quickly. I pick him up so I can move and lay him on his back. He whines a little as I settle myself over him. 

 

~~~~~

 

_ Patrick _

  
  


Pete kisses at my throat, hovering over me. I feel like I shouldn’t be surprised he’s done this before but it’s still not something I actually expected. His experience, however, seems to pay off as he sets my veins on fire with every touch and kiss. He isn’t wearing an actual shirt again so getting him out of his clothes doesn’t prove much of a challenge. I bite my lip to stifle a whine as he kneels between my legs, the tattoos covering lean muscle mesmerizing to watch as he reaches down to undress me. I help him the best I can and soon I’m completely naked and feel more than a little exposed. 

 

He settles back over me and kisses me hard, biting at my lip a little and drawing whines and moans past my lips before I can stop them. He reaches between us and wraps a hand around me, stroking lazily and rutting against me. I moan and grab at his shoulders. He smiles down at me and I reach up to kiss at his jaw and neck. He moans and kisses me deeply before pulling away. He brings his hand back up and I make a face when he covers a couple fingers in spit. He chuckles back and shakes his head, he kisses me again and I feel his spit slicked fingers at my entrance and I realize why he did it when he pushes in. I let out a little squeak and he breaks the kiss. 

 

“It’s ok, Patrick breathe, it’ll feel good in a second, just relax.” he says quietly, kissing my face and shushing my little whine. I try to do what he says though and eventually find he was right. He kisses me and keeps going. I squeal quietly into the kiss when he adds a second finger but he shushes me again. “You alright?” he asks this time and as he asks I relax and the burn and stretch starts to ease. I nod and he smiles. He thrusts his fingers in and out of me and it starts to feel really good. I moan as I come undone underneath him, until he pulls his fingers away. 

 

He slicks himself up and lines up with me. He pushes and it’s worse than his fingers. He pushes till him hips are flush against mine and then doesn’t move. I am sure I’m making a ridiculous face but Pete doesn’t say anything. He leans down and kisses me again as the burning and pain fades. I thread my fingers into the hair at the back of his neck and kiss him back. 

 

“You ok?” he asks quietly, his face barely a few inches away from my face. I nod and bite at my lip, willing him to do something. He suddenly moves, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. A moan slips past my lips at the feeling, it’s not what I ever imagined it would be but it feels so much better. He starts to set a pace, thrusting into me and moaning along with me. He kisses my lips, and continues down my jaw and throat, biting and kissing and sucking at the flesh. He stops for a second and shifts the angle, when he starts moving again he hits something that makes me see white behind my eyes. I cry out and hear him chuckle a little. I start to meet his thrusts, feeling a pressure building in my abdomen. 

 

His thrusts become sloppier, and more uneven. He reaches down between us again and starts stroking me. I moan and whine, kissing him to muffle the sound. I cry out as the pressure releases and I feel something hot on my stomach. He keeps going for a few more thrusts, slamming into me hard and crying out, groaning as I feel something hot filling me. I lay there panting as he pulls out of me to lay beside me. He slips his arms around me and pulls me against him. 

 

“I love you.” he says, panting quietly. He chuckles under his breath suddenly, and then I realize I’ve started purring.

  
“I love you too, Pete.” I tilt my head up and kiss his jaw. I cuddle into him and continue to purr, letting it soothe both of us into sleep. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sit in our shared room. Pete is with Father discussing something. Father retrieved him himself this morning. If I’m honest he seemed worried about something but I haven’t been able to put much thought into it. I look over some things I had Pete reading and taking notes on. His writing is improving, so is his reading.

_ Patrick _

 

I sit in our shared room. Pete is with Father discussing something. Father retrieved him himself this morning. If I’m honest he seemed worried about something but I haven’t been able to put much thought into it. I look over some things I had Pete reading and taking notes on. His writing is improving, so is his reading. Given the chance he’s been able to adapt to this. His brother, Border, visited last week and told me he honestly didn’t quite recognize his brother the same anymore. 

 

It’s been almost a month and a half since Lord Urie was dealt with. Things have settled down. The Alpha has allowed work to begin on making his small settlement into a village. His people seem unsure of the changes but also find convenience in it. Not many of them actually speak out against the change. Father is letting them control the pace of the changes, and letting them decide what changes. He is leaving a lot of those decisions to the Alpha. 

 

Our people haven’t quite grasped the idea of some of the Wolf culture Father has brought to our kingdom, but they’ve also, for the most part, stopped shouting rude things at Pete when they see him. The less he gets shouted at or verbally attacked the more Pete seems to enjoy going to the market and seeing our people. The children enjoy seeing him, they are fascinated by his Wolf features and his tribal tattoos. 

 

Joe and Ryan have taken it upon themselves to properly teach Pete to fight with a sword. Ryan doesn’t say much but he has said that Pete is improving, which in all honesty scares me because even when he had never done it before he managed to beat me. I turn the page of my book and sigh heavily in frustration. Pete should have been back by now. Father called him away immediately after dinner, it is now dark out. I consider getting up to go look for him but a wave of nausea hits me when I try. I groan and sit back down. 

 

The door opens and I am relieve to see that it’s my husband. I smile weakly at him as he walks towards me with a warm smile. His smile fades as he takes in my appearance. “What’s wrong Patrick? You look ill.” his concern shows as he furrows his brows together. 

 

“I’m fine, just felt like I might be sick for a second, it seems to have passed I think.” I shake my head at him. I think it has passed. I relax a bit and suddenly it hits me again. Pete grabs a bucket sitting at the side of the room. Elisa will likely be mad, it’s the bucket she uses to fill the bathtubs. He gets it in front of me not a moment too soon as my dinner decides to abandon me. I groan but Pete just runs his hand over my back and holds the bucket. When I’ve got nothing left he makes a face and sets the bucket aside. He goes and fetches a wet cloth. He cleans up my face and kisses my forehead. 

 

“You don’t have a fever, do you feel ill?” he asks and holds my face in his hands. I feel my ears droop. I shake my head lightly. 

 

“I feel fine now, I don’t know what that was about. Maybe I ate something off.” I shrug, and he shakes his head, chuckling lightly. 

 

“Maybe you ought to sleep whatever it is off.” he nudges me further onto the bed and brings the blanket over me. I grab a hold of him and pull him in with me. 

 

“If I’m going to be told to sleep, you are going to cuddle me and that’s the end of that.” I say and snuggle into his chest. He laughs and wraps his arms around me. 

 

“Goodnight, my little Kitten Prince.” He murmurs and kisses the top of my head between my ears. I start purring and feel him relax into the pillows. 

 

~~~~~

 

I walk down to the throne room quietly with Joe and Elisa close behind me. Elisa has been dealing with me all week. I kept throwing up but I don’t seem ill and no one seems to have any ideas. She wants me to try to stay up and active though. Pete tries to help but he doesn’t know what’s wrong so he doesn’t really know what to do and he ends up getting frustrated. 

 

I walk in to see Father standing there talking to one of the Nobleman. Pete is sparring with Ryan and they are both laughing. I watch them for a minute. Pete is getting so much better, it looks like he’s got the advantage. Sure enough he disarms Ryan only moments later. I hear my Father chuckle and look up to see him watching Pete and Ryan. His chuckle quickly turns to an uncertain grimace though and I frown. He looks like he’s over stressed again. He almost looks like he’s getting sick again. He’s been doing so well since I married Pete. 

 

I turn back to watch Pete and Ryan as Ryan picks up his sword again. Joe laughs behind me and goes to pick up one of the practice swords. He attacks Pete from another angle and Pete laughs when he realizes it’s just Joe. He happily takes on the pair of them but he seems outmatched. Elisa nudges me and hands me a practice sword. I grin and am about to step forward when I hear the pained groan and the coughing. I stop in my tracks immediately and turn around, almost hoping it’s the Nobleman. 

 

My wish, however, is not granted as I’m met with the sight of the Nobleman holding my Father up. Father is clutching at his chest again, it seems worse than last time. I rush over to help the Nobleman hold my Father up. He groans in pain again and his face contorts as he starts shaking. 

 

“What’s wrong?” I ask him softly as Joe and Ryan drop their swords to make their way over to him. Father’s own guard shoos the Nobleman away and replaces him in holding him up. 

 

“Can’t…...breathe……” he pants out and looks up at me weakly. “Chest…… feel like…… gonna…… put…...down.” 

 

“Easy, Your Highness, don’t talk if you can’t. Joseph, go fetch a healer immediately.” Father’s guard says. Joe nods and takes off. Father’s guard looks to me. “We need to get him away from here, to his chambers preferably. Do you think you can help me carry him or will you let someone else step in?” he says gently. I fight to remember his name but I don’t spend enough time around him to know. 

 

I know I can’t carry my Father though. “Pete.” I look to him and he nods, immediately taking my place. I know I can trust him with my Father. The healer comes in and nods at Father’s guard to start trying to get him away from here. I follow them all the way up to Father’s room as they rest him on his bed and move away to let the healer check him over. Her eyes widen and she shoos us out of the room, whispering something to Father’s guard. The guard takes my arm and leads me out of the room. I frown as the guard says something to Pete, too quietly for me to hear, and Pete’s face falls. He looks at me and sighs, wrapping his arms around me. 

 

“What’s going on, Pete? Why is everyone whispering?” I look up at him. “Father has been sick before and he got better, he was doing really good for a long time.” 

 

Pete presses his lips gently against my forehead. “They’re whispering because they don’t want you to be upset. It’s worse this time Patrick.” Pete says, coughing as he chokes up. He hugs me tightly. “He might not get better this time.” he says quietly and I snuggle my face into him, my ears going straight back. We stand there for a while before the healer pokes her head out into the hall. She nods to me and Pete, letting us step into the room. 

 

“Your Highness...the King is...it doesn’t look good. His heart can’t hold up to the stress as well anymore as he gets older.” she can’t seem to meet my eyes. I look at my Father and push away from Pete to go to him. I sit beside him on his bed and then I hear the low purr. Tears well up in my eyes. 

 

“Patrick...my boy, you’ll be alright.” he says barely above a whisper. “Pete...let him take care of you...he loves you.” he smiles weakly. “More than I could have hoped for….so proud of you.” 

 

“I know he loves me, Father, I love him too. I still need you though. You gotta try and get better.” I say, fighting back the tears, biting my lip to keep them from spilling over. 

 

“I’ve been…...trying to get better, son, I don’t think it’ll be so…...simple this time.” He frowns. “You’ll make...a fine King...and Pete will help you.” 

 

“Of course I will.” Pete’s voice answers really close behind me. I look up and realize he’s standing right behind me. “I’ll try to anyway.” My Father smiles up at Pete. 

 

“That’s all I can...ask.” he closes his eyes for a second and nods. He looks at me again. He pats the bed right beside him. “I don’t care how old you are...you’re a kid to me.” he smiles. I crawl up beside him to cuddle close and listen to his purr. I reach up and grab Pete’s hand. He furrows his brow but doesn’t protest. Father smiles at Pete, who curls right up beside me. 

 

~~~~~

 

I lay there with Pete, waiting for the healer to come back to us. They made us leave the room when Father started coughing really bad. Joe and Ryan brought us back to our own room and, as far as we know, are standing out in the hall. Pete has curled up and pulled me into his chest. I lay there and listen to his steady and calm breathing. I twist around until I’m facing him and look up at him. He’s just calmly laying there, his face unreadable. I kiss his jaw and snuggle into him. I hear a little whine escape him and look up again to see he looks like he might cry too. 

  
I close my eyes for a second and feel like I might almost fall asleep here, until Pete pokes at me and sits up. I sit up and turn around to see Elisa. She steps into the room and looks at me. Her wings sag and the look on her face is heart-rending. She looks at the floor and she doesn’t even have to say anything. I break into tears and feel Pete wrap himself around me and hold me tight. I snuggle into him and hear him whining softly. Pete is my family. He’s all I have left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this fic. Thanks to all of you that've stuck around through this fic. I hope you enjoyed the mess of feels I threw at you. I know a few of you hated me for Poppy and I'm sure a few of you hate me for the King but it's part of the story. 
> 
> I do already have the idea starting for the next book for this AU, yes there will be more, but I've got a few projects that've gotten backed up or put to the side for this one so I'm gonna work on those for a bit before I put anything more for this up. 
> 
> If you want updates on this series and the other stuff I'm working on you can follow my Twitter @thePetetoherPat or my Tumblr thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com


	18. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE LOOK AT IT IF YOU LIKED THIS BOOK

Well guys, it's finally happening. You've been waiting and I finally started it.

 

 

Prologue will be up soon ^-^ 


End file.
